


Off the Books

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: An ex-SOLDIER wanders through the Sector Seven slums, falling apart as they move.Just one more step, and another, I have to find him. He needs to remember. He can't forget us.The pain is overwhelming and the light is fading, if we could just find Cloud... everything will be ok.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)





	1. Retired

I looked up as the train came to stop. I stepped out to the sector 7 slums and swallowed hard. If I just kept low long enough, they wouldn’t come looking. I slowly moved through town, keeping my head down. After Zack didn’t come back and Cloud left, I couldn’t stay there. I couldn’t.

I whimpered and gripped my abdomen, shaking as a vision hit me. I held onto my sanity as best I could but god it hurt.

“Are you ok…?” A little girl asked as she came over to me. I looked up at her, shaking. I focused on her and the pain started to subside. She blinked at me. “You’re a soldier.” She whispered out. I sighed and dropped my head as the feeling passed.

“Thank you for checking on me.” I whispered out and forced a smile. “I used to be one… not anymore.” I sighed out. “I’m retired.” I gently brushed back her hair. “I’m going to meet a friend.” I told her before I moved off, finding the bar. I stepped inside and looked up, breathing out shakily at Cloud sitting at the bar by himself. “So rumors were true.” I sighed out.

He quickly grabbed his sword and spun around to face me, sword at the ready. I put my hands up in the air and sighed.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” I grumbled out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flash drive, bringing it over and setting it on the bar next to him. “I’m leaving.” I told him. “If Turks come looking for me, pretend you never heard of me.” I sighed as I moved to leave.

“What did you do?” He asked worriedly. I stopped and looked at him. I sighed.

“They want me to take over Sephiroth’s role.” I breathed out. He looked at me perplexed. “As much as I was built for the role… Shinra scares me.” I lowered my gaze and squeezed my eyes shut. “I am… tired… of being a mindless pawn, Cloud.” I whispered. I raised my eyes up to his and swallowed hard. “They’re gonna come for me, I’m sorry if you get mixed up in it.” I sighed. I startled and drew my blades as the pinball machine descended before coming back up with people on it. They were a pair of black steel wakizashi blades.

“Then don’t be a mindless pawn.” Cloud said bluntly. I scoffed at him and looked at him again as the others immediately went on alert.

“I wish that was possible.” I sighed as I put my blades back. “I wish I could do it… for Zack… but I can’t.” I whispered out. “I’m starting to degrade.” I dropped my head and breathed out shakily. “Guess I wasn’t as perfect as they thought.” I sniffed.

“But you are.” Cloud told me as he slowly came over. I looked up at him as tears fell. “You were the perfected product of the SOLDIER program.”

“Cloud… I… I’m dying.” I whispered out. “I see visions of the past… of _him_ … it comes with extreme pain in my body… it’s coming more and more often.”

“Cloud who is she…?” A woman asked. I sniffed and looked over to her with her group of friends.

“An old friend.” He told them. “She won’t hurt anyone.” He sighed as he looked at me. “She also won’t turn you in if you’re worried about that, Barrett.” He looked back at them.

“She’s a SOLDIER though.” Barrett stated simply. I looked at him.

“And if I wanted to, your head would be on the bar, but it isn’t.” I spat in return before wincing at my words. I dropped my head and Cloud gently cupped my cheek. “Sorry…” I whispered out. He gently stroked my cheek and I looked up at him, breathing shakily.

“Her bark is worse than her bite right now… just… give us a minute.” Cloud told them. He gently walked me into a back room behind the bar and shut the door behind us. I went and sat on a little bed and put my head in my hands. “Where do you expect to go? To die.” He asked as he leaned on the wall across from me. I breathed out shakily and looked forward.

“Where Shinra can’t find me.” I whispered out.

“Why?” He asked confused. I looked up at him and breathed out shakily.

“My DNA… is different.” I whispered out. “Last round of tests they ran on me… it was different than others they’d seen.” I swallowed hard. “I don’t know how they’re just finding this now… after… years of being in their grasp.” I breathed out shakily before wincing as another episode hit me and I doubled over, crumpling to the floor. I cried out in pain before there were fingers under my chin making me look up. I was shaking as I looked up into those dark, cruel eyes bleeding with the glow of Mako.

“ _You are much more than they realize_.” He whispered out to me as he knelt on one knee and leaned in close, his breath fanning over my face. “ _How we couldn’t see it before… how your body thrived even in the most hostile environments_.” He leaned to my ear and chuckled darkly. “ _Come to me… sister_.” He whispered into my ear. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut before the pain vanished and I breathed in raggedly, my lungs burning. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked through the blur of tears, seeing Cloud holding my face and looking at me worried.

“Hey… hey… what did you see?” He asked worried as he wiped away my tears. I breathed out shakily, my chest aching in fear.

“Sephiroth.” I whispered out. He froze at that. “He called me sister…” I took a deep breath and looked away, shaking. I wiped my eyes dry and moved away. “I need to go.” I whispered out, my voice broken and shaky. I quickly got up to move to leave but collapsed instantly, my mind going blank. He caught me in his arms and my vision went dark.

I whimpered awake and rolled over in the bed before being confused at being in a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the dark room around me. I looked back at the window and saw it was night. I slowly got out of bed before wincing at a stabbing pain in my side. I looked at it and lifted my shirt before seeing a bandage wrapped around me with some faint blood on one side.

I dropped my shirt and moved for the door, hearing voices on the other side. I leaned to the door and closed my eyes as I held my somehow injured side.

“… she’s a threat to the whole operation Cloud!”

“She’s really not.” Cloud sighed.

“She said herself that Shinra would be looking for her.” A woman spoke. “Who even is she?”

“An old friend.” Cloud said again. I swallowed hard.

“You keep saying that, but it doesn’t make me any more comfortable ‘bout it.” The man growled out.

“You never said you had friends back in the SOLDIER program…” a woman asked calmly.

“She… wasn’t exactly in my division.” Cloud sighed.

“Then why the hell are we trusting her!” The other man yelled again.

“She knew another friend before we became friends. I trusted his judgement.” Cloud sighed. I looked down and swallowed hard before looking to the window. If only I could move better… I wouldn’t be so much of a bother anymore.

“What happened to her?” Another female voice asked.

“It’s a reaction to the process used to make us… she’s in late stages.” Cloud sighed. “It comes with a variety of symptoms, most SOLDIERS get taken out of the field before they even start showing them.”

“But Shinra is trying to give her the lead position in SOLDIER? Even though she’s dying?” The first girl asked.

“They… they’ve been messing with her for a long time.” He sighed. “They can fix her if they want her to be fixed.” I looked at the door and swallowed hard. “According to my friend, she was there as a kid. We suspected she was never recruited but was instead raised in SOLDIER.”

“Now that’s messed up.” The loud man scoffed. “Running experiments with mako on a kid. Despicable.” He spat.

I swallowed hard and looked overseeing a bathroom. I moved for it and collapsed in front of the toilet, shaking. I started into the toilet water and thought about how this would be a horrible place to die. I should have left when I had the chance. I would have been half a world away from Midgard by then.

I got a sudden rush of nausea. I keeled over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach until my throat and chest were aching painfully. I whimpered and flushed the contents, shaking as I wiped my mouth clean. I don’t know why throwing up made me feel so much better but it did.

I was able to get up and rinse out my mouth before looking at myself in the mirror. Even though I felt like shit, my eyes still glowed vivid blue-green with mako coursing through me. I was definitely paler than usual. My dark hair was up in a very sloppy bun since I’d slept in it. Strands were falling out around my face.

“ _I don’t know why, but you just make me so happy, you know that?”_

I startled and spun around only to wince a second later at the pain in my side. But I was still alone. Not a soul in sight. Why did that voice feel so comforting yet absolutely terrifying? I moved out of the bathroom and slipped out to the bar. I looked up at the room as they went quiet. I moved to leave the bar, even though I was slow and in pain.

“You can’t just leave.” Cloud muttered out. I looked back at him and swallowed hard. “You can hardly move.”

“I’m not dying in the back of some slum bar.” I told him firmly. “If I’m dying, I’m dying on my own terms Cloud.” I growled out as I moved for the door.

“Cassie think about this.” I stopped and looked at the door, breathing out shakily. “You walk out that door, you won’t just be dead in the wilderness like you want. You’ll be dead in a back alley of the slums.” I swallowed hard. I whimpered and dropped to my knees as the pain shot through me again. I squeezed my eyes shut and it felt like electricity was moving through me. “Cassie.” He sighed as he came over and gently picked me up.

“Just let me die! Let me be with him!” I cried out, my chest screaming in frustration. He held me gently and I broke into sobs.

“Cassie you need to get back in bed.” Cloud whispered out as he picked me up. I cried and ached in his arms. I felt like I had no control anymore. I breathed in shakily and rolled out of his arms and landed hard on the floor on my hands and knees. I coughed a little and squeezed my eyes shut.

“You should really listen to Cloud.”

“No!” I spat as I pushed myself to my feet and winced. “I came to give you the drive, nothing more. I’ve outstayed my welcome.” I whimpered out.

“What’s on the drive?” Cloud asked. I looked at him.

“The truth.” I breathed out. “About me… about Sephiroth. All of my personal research that I hid… for years.” I breathed out. He blinked at that. “Shinra… used us.” I breathed out shakily. I moved to the door again. “Soon you’ll know why.” I breathed out as I pushed out the door and fumbled into the street, looking up at the plates. I moved for the wilds and breathed shakily. Time to get as far away as possible.

I paused in my tracks and saw a bike that belonged to a SOLDIER in the area. I looked around before I got on it and started it up. I coughed hard as it rumbled to life.

“Hey! That’s my bike!” He barked from across the slum as he ran for me.

“Too late, mine now.” I muttered out before I spun the bike around and roared off into the wilds. If there was a SOLDIER in sector seven, it meant they were looking for me already. I really should have left sooner. I kept driving even as I winced and fought off another episode of visions.

I glanced back and saw bikes coming after me. I grit my teeth and went faster, starting to weave through the dead trees with ease. My eyes widened in shock and I immediately slammed on the breaks at the edge of a giant lake. I shrieked as my bike was struck and I was flipped off it and thrown into the water. I sunk under and stared up as pain filled me again.

“ _Your time isn’t up yet._ ”

I arched hard and felt like I got struck by lightning, my eyes widening in shock as I felt all the pain ease away and I blacked out.

* * *

**_“…Uh, where is she?” Reno sighed as he stepped into the bar, Cloud going on high alert._ **

**_“Where’s who?” He muttered out. Reno sighed and his shoulders fell._ **

**_“I don’t know man, all of Shinra is on high alert about this girl leaving but she’s buried behind red tape.” Reno sighed. “Her last known coordinates were here, so she must have been here.”_ **

**_“Not much to go off of.” Tifa sighed as she stepped up next to Cloud. “There hasn’t been anyone new in the bar.” She told him pointedly. Reno grumbled out and rubbed the back of his head. “Why are you looking for her?”_ **

**_“What does red tape mean to you?” Reno growled. “No one knows we just have to find her.”_ **

**_“We’ll keep an eye out. Now leave.” Cloud growled. Reno grumbled and pouted._ **

**_“Dammit just make it easy, man!” Reno grumbled before bathing out of the bar. “She’s not here!”_ **

**_“Guards on the border are in pursuit. They’re in the Forgotten City.” Rude told Reno as they walked for the gate._ **

**_“Then why the hell send us out here?” Reno complained._ **

**_“That’s not good.” Cloud sighed as he watched them go before an explosion of energy came from the wastelands. Everyone in town immediately went into a panic and Reno and Rude were now running towards it. Cloud blinked and looked off to the sky out in the waste._ **

**_“What did we just get involved in…?” Tifa asked softly._ **

**_“I have no idea.” Cloud breathed in. “I’m even afraid to find out what Cassie did to piss them off to warrant a manhunt.”_ **

**_“That didn’t look good.” Tifa breathed out. “Red tape too… they must have really found out something big about her.” Cloud nodded and watched a helicopter head towards the explosion. “Cloud, we need to see on that drive.”_ **

**_“Yea. We do.” He nodded and moved inside and over to Jesse, handing her the drive. “Get it open. We need to see its contents.”_ **

**_“You got it.” She nodded and moved to head downstairs. “I hope she’s ok.”_ **

**_“I hope so too.” Cloud sighed and looked back to the door._ **

* * *

I breathed out shakily as my legs fell out from under me and I was now kneeling on the edge of the lake. I didn’t feel any pain anymore. My body felt normal again. I slowly looked up and breathed shakily. I saw Shinra agents surrounding me with weapons drawn and all of them were shaking in fear.

I blinked a few times before looking down and seeing bodies scattered around me, bodies burned by raw mako. I looked at my hands and blinked slowly, very out of it. As I blinked my vision couldn’t decide if my blades were in my hands or not.

I yelped as I felt a needle enter my neck and I fell over, crying as my vision became fuzzy again. I looked up and saw the doctor coming over me.

“Fascinating.” She giggled at me before I fell unconscious. “Get her back to the lab.”

I swallowed hard, my throat and mouth dry. I whimpered and went to move only to find I was chained up. I opened my eyes and breathed out shakily, blinking as the room lit up. I whimpered and looked around.

“So you’re finally awake.” She chuckled at me. I looked over to the sound and saw her on the other side of the glass. My torturer. She was an assistant to Dr. Hojo, who had been watching me my entire life. “Why’d you run away? We were just starting to understand what makes you so unique.” She teased with a pout. I swallowed hard, glaring death at her.

“I was dying.” I spat. “Because you implanted something in me!” I screamed at her.

“Well, it’s not there anymore.” She laughed. I looked down at my side and saw it was completely healed. I froze at that thought. “You know, you fascinate me.” I immediately looked up at her at that. “You look so much like Jenova… both of you did.” She smiled. I paled as she realized who she was talking about. “But your genetic sampling… it’s so inconsistent with everything we’ve run it against! It doesn’t match Jenova or Cetra! Hell, it’s not even human.” She laughed. I swallowed hard and stared at her. “Yet your body is made just the same as a Cetra or human… but it’s thriving with mako.” She whispered out as she stared at me. “The amount of mako you put off… it’s more than any living person could even comprehend let alone Survive.”

“What? Do you think I’m supposed to know what I am? You raised me.” I spat. She laughed at that.

“Oh, I didn’t suspect you knew dear.” She laughed. “What I didn’t suspect was that you could do this.” She chirped as she hit play on a clip. I looked over at the screen and saw it was footage from a foot soldier’s camera.

* * *

**_“Target was thrown into the pool after interference jammed the motorcycle's engine. Retrieving her now.” The man said as he and his squad moved for the water. It was a small squad. Two moved into the water while two stayed back, the last one getting out cuffs._ **

**_The lake began to glow and the men started to panic in confusion and moved out of the water. They watched on in shock as the girl shot up out of the water and screamed as she hovered midair, a burst of green shooting from her and knocking all five men down._ **

**_The camera barely caught her coming down and walking on the water. Her eyes were glowing completely green as she stepped towards them on the surface of the water._ **

**_“_** You will pay for the pain you have suffered upon us. For the secrets, you have kept of my destruction. ** _” She spoke out, her voice doubled. The men began to scream in agony as she got closer._**

**_“What— what is she?!” A soldier screamed as he watched his comrade become burned by mako until he stopped moving and screaming. One by one the five men burned until her feet met the edge of the lake and touched the soil. The audio picked up a battalion of feet running till stopping in place._ **

**_“Hold!” A captain yelled as she slowly fell to her knees and the glow dispersed around her. “Keep her surrounded!”_ **

**_“Leave her to me.” The assistant stated, footsteps slowly approaching as the camera remained badly framed on the girl sitting at the lake, completely out of it as she looked around._ **

**_“Careful ma’am!” The captain yelled as she approached before driving a needle into her neck. The girl slowly collapsed on the banks._ **

**_“Fascinating.” The assistant laughed. “Get her back to the lab.”_ **

**_“Yes ma’am.” The captain nodded and sent footsoldiers to pick up the girl and carry her away._ **

**_“Clean up this mess.” She scoffed. “Keep it off the record.” She muttered before stopping and looking at the helicopter landing. “Don’t let anyone see her.”_ **

**_Reno and Rude jumped out of the helicopter and walked over. “Where the hell is the girl?” Reno asked confused._ **

**_“Drown. In the lake.” The assistant told them. “Mako ate her alive.”_ **

* * *

“You… you lied to them.” I whispered out as I stared at it.

“Is that all you took from that video dear?” She laughed at me. I looked at her, now feeling even more scared. “The Turks don’t exactly play by the same rules as we do at the Jenova Project.” She scoffed. “Some of them even follow the President’s son, rather than him, like absolute fools.” She shook her head. “Can’t be too safe.” I swallowed hard as I watched her. “I swear that child will drive this company to ruin if he ever takes control.”

“But he has.” I breathed out shakily, scared. She scoffed before laughing.

“If he believes he has control, let him. Doesn’t change my job.” She giggled as she fiddled at the console. I watched her, terrified about what she was planning. “Now let’s see… what happens when I turn up the mako in the room?” My eyes widened before I shrieked as I felt the Mako in the room get dispersed and amplified. I started to hyperventilate in panic. It was starting to get hard to breathe as the air got thick.

I pulled on my restraints, my heart racing in fear. I didn’t know what would happen and that scared me.

“You know… that lake was full of mako particles…. Bleeding in it actually.” She laughed. “Honestly… it might even be a pool that leads to the lifestream.” She pointed out. “Yet you’re not only intact, you’re stronger than ever.” I stared at her as I felt a build of energy within me and my head was burning. I pulled on my restraints before they snapped and I launched at the glass, going to break the glass but it was completely ineffective.

I looked at myself shocked and afraid. She laughed in joy, her eyes glowing with excitement as she watched me.

“Wow, that’s more impressive than I could have imagined.” She laughed in awe. I stepped back and looked at my hands. Why was the mako not burning me…? Why did I feel so much stronger? “This is beyond expectations.” I smacked on the glass again and screamed in anger. “Scream all you want dear, no one is going to hear you.”

I smacked on the glass harder and it cracked. Her smile slowly faded as she saw it. I smacked the glass again and it splintered more. I saw the opportunity and went for it. She ran out and hit the emergency button as she left. I broke the glass and my hand got sliced to hell as it rained down. I winced and climbed out and ran out the door, moving quickly to leave.

I couldn’t stay here. I didn’t want to be here in the first place. Now I knew… I knew. Mako didn’t affect me like it did others. Shinra knew I wasn’t human or Cetra. I didn’t want to know what I was. I paused and saw guards running for me. I breathed heavily and looked around before I saw a window.

Fuck it. I’m not dying a lab rat. I ran for the window and my swords appeared in my hands, out of nowhere. I blinked at that before I tossed one and it shattered the glass for me before vanishing into thin air. I blinked at that and launched myself out of the building. My heart was racing as I flew, my hair coming out of its bindings and flowing freely.

I tucked and rolled onto the nearest roof and continued to run. I was scared. I had nowhere to run to for safety anymore… unless. I looked around before I saw the split in the plate.

“This is one hell of a gamble.” I grumbled out as I ran for it, running on pure adrenaline as I barreled down into the streets and through a crowded area. I swallowed hard before I launched myself off, hearing screams of panic behind me. “I’ve done crazier shit before!” I screamed as I fell. I felt the rush of air and I closed my eyes, feeling a power surge through me that I’d never felt before.

_“Breathe in the life… and float.”_

I breathed in deeply before I felt myself get caught on something and my falling slowed considerably. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing a pair of golden wings on my back. I blinked at them in shock before I aimed myself down and headed for sector 6.

“Shinra wouldn’t dare come here. I’ll be safe here for a bit.” I whispered out as I flew down fast, biting back against the stinging wind on the way down. I caught myself just before landing in a secluded place and the wings vanished up in green mako behind me. I breathed heavily and looked up to the plate, my heart racing. I looked at my hand and swallowed hard at the blood dripping from it. I moved into the city and got into public, swallowing hard.

I made it to a barber and sat in a chair, staring in the mirror as she came over. “Haircut… and stitches if you can do em.” I told her. She looked at me curiously. I waved my fingers and Gil appeared on her bar. She nodded and wrapped a bib around me.

“What haircut we looking for today?” She smiled at me.

“Do what you think would look good. I just don’t want to be me anymore.” I sighed out. She nodded and got to work cutting my hair. I stared in the mirror, my heart rate slowly calming down as she shaved one side of my head, leaving the rest long. I swallowed hard and kept watching as she finished my style and looked at me, making sure everything was even on the long side.

“Your eyes… you have mako in you don’t you?” She asked simply.

“I’m not affiliated with Shinra anymore if that’s what you’re getting at.” I muttered out. She nodded and brushed the hair off me before taking the bib off and led me to the back where she sat me down and grabbed medical supplies.

“They do this?” She asked simply. I looked at her.

“I did. Escaping.” I sighed out. She nodded.

“I’d suggest a pretty thing like you go to the Don for protection.” She pointed out. I looked at her and breathed shakily. She got to work on giving me stitches and I grit my teeth through the pain. “Shinra don’t come here often, but they sometimes do show up.”

“I just need time to formulate a plan is all.” I sighed. She nodded as she worked. “SOLDIERS or Turks?” I asked softly.

“Either.” She told me. I swallowed hard and sighed. “What class are you? Never heard of a female SOLDIER before.”

“Special class.” I whispered out. She looked at me curiously. “It’s a rank above first.”

“Oh Ho… so you’re the real deal then.” She laughed softly as she worked. I jolted when she poured booze on my stitches when she finished.

“Fuck! You could have warned me!” I yelled at her. She chuckled and got to wrapping it.

“Better get used to it. Wall Market isn’t for the faint of heart.” She told me as she finished wrapping it. “Now get out before anyone notices a SOLDIER in my shop, bad for business.” She gestured. I growled and quickly left, breathing shakily.

* * *

**_“What. Do. You. Mean. She’s. Gone. Again?!” Reno grumbled in frustration. “Last I checked with that science lady, she told us she was dead!”_ **

**_“Apparently not.” Rufus chuckled at him. “Persistent little spitfire.” He chuckled and looked off at the plate. “I want you and Rude to find her, off the books. She knows something.”_ **

**_“You want us to find a ghost…?” Rude asked. “Her identity is buried behind red tape.”_ **

**_“She goes by Cassie.” Rufus stated as he leaned to the balcony. “She’s one of my father’s hidden experiments like Sephiroth was.” He rubbed his hand slowly. “She was raised in the SOLDIER program, a prodigy. She was kept off books for some reason, and now they can’t stop talking about her.”_ **

**_“She’s special then?” Rude asked. Rufus nodded._ **

**_“Very.” He chuckled and played a video for them. “Never seen a SOLDIER do that before.” He pointed to the screen and it paused with her floating above the lake, serene and glowing with mako on her skin. “Or this.” He clicked and it took to a far off shot of a girl falling from the plate with golden wings on her back._ **

**_“Whoa.” Reno blinked at it as he stepped closer._ **

**_“She may not be Cetra… but she’s definitely not human either.” Rufus stated. “And my father’s trying to cover it up.” He breathed in as he stared at it. “Only the big three could produce a single wing… she can produce two… and fly.” He chuckled. “There haven’t been any reports of bird-women either so she can make them go away too.”_ **

**_“That’s… something else.” Reno blinked as he swiped back to the image of her on the lake._ **

**_“Rumor has it she landed in Wall Market.” Rufus stated simply, looking at the pair. “We can’t risk scaring her off again.” He sighed._ **

**_“How old is she…?” Reno blinked._ **

**_“Best guess… 25.” Rufus sighed. “I’ll see if I can get ahold of Vincent, think he may have been the Turk who brought her in.” Rude nodded. “He worked closely with the Jenova Project.”_ **

**_“We’ll find the girl.” Rude said softly. Rufus nodded._ **

**_“I want her brought in unharmed. She can help me bring down my father.” Rufus pointed out._ **

**_“Got it.” Reno sighed before heading off with Rude. “Care for a drink?” He chuckled at his partner._ **

**_“Love one.” Rude smirked._ **

* * *


	2. For Hire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight use of bigoted language against Reno, but no malice behind the words.

I found a bar and slipped inside, dropping into a chair and sighing softly as I let myself relax. I ordered myself a drink and sighed as I leaned on the counter. Luckily the place was practically deserted.

“What’s up with this place? It’s a ghost town compared to the rest of town.” I mumbled to the bartender as he handed me a beer.

“Usually it’s full of Turks, but they’re on a manhunt for some fugitive.” He told me. I hummed at that and couldn’t help but smile at the irony. Looking everywhere for me, only for me to be exactly where they want to be. I sipped my beer and grumbled at the taste. Wasn’t a big fan of it but I needed to drink something after what I did. I sighed and stared at the bottle, shocked at how good I felt despite having just been on the brink of death.

“What, no one cares about Avalanche anymore?” I finally muttered out. He chuckled at me. I laughed under my breath and took another drink.

“This fugitive is apparently more dangerous than them and this individual hasn’t blown up two reactors.” He chuckled. I nodded and hummed at that. Two… damn Cloud, you’re getting around a lot more than I thought. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they held a public execution for this person, whoever it is.”

“That... Would be something.” I chuckled at him as I shook my head. I heard the door open and I narrowed my eyes at my beer before glancing back. Turks. Two of them. Fuck my luck. I turned back to my drink and sipped it slowly.

“Not very often we get SOLDIERS in here. What division are you from?” The red-haired one chuckled as he sat on one side of me, his friend sitting on my other side. Fuck.

“Science. I usually stay in Sector 4.” I told him. He hummed at that.

“Ya see, I have it on higher authority… that that, is a lie.” He stated simply. I looked at him and breathed shakily. the bartender stopped in his tracks and watched on before the man on the other side of me paid him for drinks and to leave. I slowly reached for my hip where I usually had my blades and he put up his hands. “Just here to talk.”

“We’re here on behalf of Rufus, not his father.” The other man said simply. I looked back at him, curious and confused now. I returned my hand to the bar and stared at my drink.

“How can you drink that crap?” The red-haired man scoffed before moving my drink away. “Get her something that actually has taste.” He demanded. I blinked at that and looked at him. “I’m Reno, this is Rude, my partner.”

“Didn’t realize this was a gay bar.” I muttered out with a smirk which made him scoff at me and stare in shock.

“I’ll have you know, I am very good with the ladies.” Reno shook his head at me. I snorted.

“Right? They usually stay tucked or you take them from behind so you don’t have to think about it?” I chuckled at him. “Trust me, I get more pussy than you ever will and I’m a virgin.” I pointed out as a drink was set in front of me. Rude couldn’t help but laugh. I breathed in before I sipped the drink and hummed happily at the taste. I’m sure I made a very pleasing face because the bartender just smiled at me and walked off after giving the pair their drinks too.

“Man I can’t even imagine how gorgeous you’d be in normal clothes.” Reno let slip. I raised a brow at him and he immediately turned as red as his hair. “Not that you don’t look good in soldier’s gear… but it does make me wonder…” he shrugged.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. “What does Rufus want?” I growled out.

“Information.” Rude told me. I nodded slowly and sipped my drink.

“On what?” I grumbled out.

“You.” Reno chuckled as he sipped his drink. I looked at him perplexed. “The mystery girl who can sprout wings on her back like the big three.” I swallowed hard and looked into my drink.

“You mean Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis?” I whispered out. He chuckled. “What about it?”

“Well, one thing they couldn’t do that you can… was control mako density.” Rude pointed out. “And they only had one wing.” I grit my teeth.

“Thing is, there are no records accessible to Rufus… about a forth test subject in the beginning.” Reno pointed out. “Or a female SOLDIER.” I swallowed hard.

“One of a kind I guess.” I shrugged as I looked at the bar.

“So come with us, tell the boss about your experiment.” Reno stated simply. I swallowed hard and sipped my drink. I breathed out shakily and looked at him. “Promise not to hand you over to the science division.”

“You promise?” I whispered out. Reno chuckled.

“Yea. Promise.” He chuckled. I looked at him, that tone did not feel like he was being truthful. His eyes met mine and he smirked. “So what will it be?” He asked as he stared into my eyes. I could see an ulterior motive but I wasn’t sure what it was yet. Did he just want to sleep with me or were they planning on killing me?

“Sure.” I breathed out as I finished my drink and got up. “Shall we?” I asked simply as I waved my hand and Gil appeared on the table. I instantly saw the hesitation in their demeanor. “Guys?” I breathed in as I looked at them.

“How’d you do that?” Reno asked.

“Uh… I’ve always been able to as long as I have cash available.” I shrugged. Reno just blinked and stared at it.

“I’m not turning down money.” The bartender muttered as he took the money and moved off.

“We going to see Rufus or not?” I growled. Rude got up and came over before Reno snapped out of it and joined us. I followed them and breathed out shakily, glaring forward at Reno’s back.

* * *

**_“This is her fifth time running away from the Jenova project?” Rufus blinked as he held the phone to his ear._ **

**_“Yes.” Vincent muttered. “She’s a flight risk. Always has been.”_ **

**_“Literally.” Rufus muttered as he looked at the frozen image of her with wings._ **

**_“I went off on a surveillance detail in a village outside of Nibelheim. The locals had found an infant in the woods, all alone and freezing cold.” Vincent explained. “They got superstitious over her so I took her to Shinra.” He sighed. “The worst decision I have ever made.”_ **

**_“Why’s that?” Rufus asked confused._ **

**_“At least in Nibelheim, she wouldn’t have been an experiment for the rest of her life.” Vincent muttered._ **

**_“Wait… How old is she?”_ **

**_“Twenty Seven if I remember correctly.” Vincent muttered. “Hard to tell since she wasn’t exactly seen being born.”_ **

**_“So she’s Sephiroth’s age…” Rufus breathed out._ **

**_“She was raised beside him, yes.” Vincent sighed. “Dr. Hojo was attached to Sephiroth, his assistant… was attached to her.”_ **

**_“Interesting.”_ **

**_“When I saw her last, about ten years ago, we made sure to seal off her memories of Sephiroth, though that wasn’t the first time. They’d caused a lot of permanent damage to her psyche.” Vincent explained. “Made her believe, she was actually years younger than him.”_ **

**_“So she doesn’t remember him as well as he remembers her?” Rufus asked._ **

**_“Yes.” Vincent explained. “I wish I could have spared her all that pain…” he sighed. “I can’t even imagine what her parents would think if they knew what happened to her.”_ **

**_“Well… recent reports kinda point to her not having any…” Rufus sighed. “Her control of mako is far superior to other SOLDIERs.”_ **

**_“She was a prodigy. Sephiroth got jealous of her.” He explained. “Dr. Hojo wouldn’t allow it so he sent her to infantry.” Rufus blinked and processed it all. “Where she met Zack.” He chuckled._ **

**_“Zack Fair?” Rufus asked._ **

**_“The two were together before she got sent to be experimented again. Just before Sephiroth’s mental break.” Vincent explained. “Think they were together for five years.”_ **

**_“She was being experimented on when he died?” Rufus asked._ **

**_“Yes.” He sighed in response. “Be cautious around her, she can be unstable if threatened.”_ **

**_“I’ll keep it in mind.”_ **

* * *

I breathed shakily as we walked before they stopped and answered a phone call. I set my jaw and my blades appeared in my hands. Fuck. Guess my gut was right.

“I’m sorry, you want us to do what?” Reno asked confused. “Hey, I was just making sure I heard ya right, I’m not disobeying an order.” He sighed out. “Got it. We’ll get on it right away.” I swallowed hard. “Got it.” He muttered before hanging up. He slowly turned around to look at me but I took the opportunity to strike first. I was fast but he seemed to be able to just barely dodge it in return. “Holy shit!” He barked out. “What the hell girl?!”

“Yea, I’m not letting you do shit to me.” I growled before I went at him again, narrowing my eyes.

“Fuck! Rude do something!” Reno barked as he kept dodging before he pulled out his weapon: a stun baton.

“No, I’m not getting my ass beat too.” Rude stated simply. Reno glared at him and growled. “Plus if I stay out of it she may let me take her to Rufus still.”

“God Dammit Rude!” Reno barked as he kept dodging my attacks or blocking them ineffectively. I narrowed my eyes in before I focused in and sliced him easily. “Why the hell are you attacking me!” He barked back.

“You’re gonna turn me over to the President.” I growled.

“What?!” He blinked at me. “What gave you that idea?” I growled and kicked him back before putting my boot on his throat, holding him down.

“The phone call.” I muttered out.

“That?! Yea it was the President, but it wasn’t about you. He has no idea we have you.” He told me as he tried to get my foot off him. “He wants us to do something else.”

“What else?” I asked softly.

“Blow up the supports on plate seven.” He told me. I froze at that and let up a little. He quickly tripped me and now I was on my back under him. He held me down and I breathed shakily. “Just like you’re classified… this is too.” He breathed out. I laid there and breathed shakily. I don’t know why but this was making my heart race. “You… are going to Rufus.” He breathed out as he lightened his grip. “You’re gonna help destroy his father, and you get your freedom after, got it?” He sighed.

“Got it.” I sighed as I relaxed under him. He looked at me a bit confused for a second. I looked away before kicking him off me. I got up and averted my eyes, not liking the fluttering in my chest. I got walking with them again as Reno grumbled at me and dusted himself off.

I looked at him and breathed in shakily. The fluttering returned. I growled and looked down at the ground as we got on a helicopter waiting for us in the open area. Rude helped me up into the cabin and I actively was now avoiding Reno. I didn’t like how my body was reacting to him. It felt wrong.

I sat down away from the both of them and stared out the window, crossing my arms over my chest nervously. I glanced at Reno as I saw him talking to Rude with the headset. I grabbed the ones next to me and slowly put them on, swallowing hard.

“What did you expect?” Rude asked with a sigh.

“Definitely not that.” Reno sighed as I rubbed his chest. “Least she could do is pull her punches.” I smiled a little at that, proud of myself.

“She’s one of the original test subjects, she’s not going to hold back just because you want her to.” Rude pointed out. I breathed out shakily and looked out the window. They knew more than they let on. “I actually think she even did hold back. You’re not skewered.”

“Thanks for that Rude.” Reno muttered out. “It’s hard when they’re cute ya know?”

“No, I don’t.” Rude sighed.

“Oh come on, I know you hold back with Aerith!” Reno complained. I glanced over at him and breathed in shakily.

“Because she’s supposed to come in unharmed.” He pointed out. “You saying you don’t hold back on her?”

“Never really… uh… fought her.” Reno shrugged. Rude rolled his eyes and looked at me staring at them. He chuckled at seeing me with the headset on. “What’s so funny?” Reno slowly followed his gaze before seeing me staring at them. He immediately turned red and embarrassed.

“So you think I’m cute and you held back?” I asked simply, narrowing my eyes. He swallowed hard.

“I Uh… how long have you been on comms…?” Reno squeaked out.

“Why would I tell you that?” I smirked before glancing out the window, seeing us landing. I took off the headset before he could rebuttal. I got up and jumped out to the platform before walking over to Rufus. “At least they were telling the truth.” I sighed.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Cassandra.” He offered his hand to me with a fake smile. I grumbled and looked him over before walking past him, rolling my eyes. “I talked to Vincent. He told me about you.”

“Oh, then you can tell him I hate him.” My voice was higher pitched with a fake smile on my face. I glared at him. “Bastard practically ruined my life.” I spat before I got in the elevator and leaned to the wall. The other three joined me and Rufus typed in a special code. I eyed Reno as he leaned next to me. I slid away from him and rolled my eyes.

“Someone’s got a stick up their ass.” Rufus chuckled.

“Yeah well I’m not entirely fond of Shinra or the fact your father is going to blow up plate seven.” I pointed out. Reno paled and looked at me. Rufus turned and looked at me curiously before looking at Reno and Rude. “And these two idiots are in charge of it.” I gestured.

“Well I wouldn’t put it past him… he’s really pissed at Avalanche.” Rufus shrugged before we got out and moved into his office. I walked after him and glared at Reno as he followed behind me. “So Vincent told me a little bit of your past, but I want to know your experience.” Rufus sat in his chair and faced us.

“My experience?” I scoffed as I looked back at the two idiots behind me. “You mean being strapped down and experimented on… repeatedly? For YEARS.” I spat. “How I was taken away from my squad, the people I loved, only to be thrown back into a testing chamber and find out, I am not human?” I barked. He raised a brow at that.

“Not human? Are you Cetra?” He asked.

“No. Apparently not.” I sighed in frustration. “I’m something else. I don’t know what.” I looked down.

“They ran genetic tests on you?” He asked softly. I nodded. “Nothing matched?”

“Not even Jenova cells were identified me.” I pointed out. He nodded and leaned back to think about that.

“Even though, being a SOLDIER, you’d have those? Right?” He asked.

“Yea.” I muttered out. He thought some more. He looked to a turned off monitor and hummed softly as he was thinking. “What?” I growled out.

“I think I have a job for you.” He smiled before looking at me. I raised a brow.

“What part of ‘I hate Shinra’, didn’t you understand?” I sighed.

“You misunderstand. I’m not asking you to go back to the SOLDIER program.” He pointed out as he leaned forward onto his desk. “I’m asking you if you want to take out my father.” He smirked. I paused at that and looked at him. “Reno, Rude, go.” He gestured them out.

“What? Why?” Reno complained.

“Don’t want to keep my father waiting, he’ll get suspicious.” Rufus told him. I glanced at Reno and swallowed hard before a strange feeling hit me.

“I’ll make sure to get a first aid kit ready for you when you get back.” I told him. He paused at that and looked at me confused.

“You have a change of heart?” Reno asked simply. I took a deep breath and looked away.

“Just a feeling you’ll need one.” I whispered out.

“You are fascinating.” Rufus chuckled. “We get my father out of his place of power, and no one will ever have to be subjected to the SOLDIER program again if you deem it a dead end.” I looked at him confused by that. What the hell was I being offered? “How about we get you into something less obvious?” He chuckled and got up, coming over to me. “I’ll get my tailor.” He told me. I nodded slowly and glanced back at Reno and Rude. Reno was watching me perplexed as they started walking out.

“Think she’s like Aerith?” Reno asked confused.

“Possible.” Rude shrugged. I swallowed hard and looked back at Rufus, now worried about what was to come.

“Get her something pretty!” Reno called back. I glanced back at him and glared. He grinned at me. “Hey, gotta have a hot nurse if you’re bringing a first aid kit.” He chuckled at me. I breathed out shakily and looked forward as Rufus was standing in front of me looking me over. I didn’t really like the idea of being dolled up.

“Make it functional.” I sighed out. He chuckled.

“I will, promise.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

“Let’s get this shit show on the road then.” I sighed and closed my eyes when his tailor showed up and started taking measurements.

I stared at myself in the mirror and swallowed hard. “I said. Functional.” I spat at Rufus, glaring at him. He chuckled.

“Is it not?” He teased as he walked around me, looking me over curiously. I growled and went to kick him but couldn’t lift my foot high enough. “Ahh, I see the issue.” He nodded and started thinking. “You’re fine with the corset though?”

“It’s a little harder to breathe but yea.” I muttered out as I let the tailor go back to work to make sure I could move. Rufus nodded and looked me over as the tailor gave me slits up the sides and hemmed them so they wouldn’t fray.

“How about now?” He asked. I kicked him across the room with ease and shrugged, pretty impressed. “Should get you some athletic shorts under that, don’t need gratuitous pantie shots.” He chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes but nodded as he went and grabbed some from the rack he had brought in.

I took them when he offered them and I pulled them on under the skirt, sighing as I shifted them till it was comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror and tilted my head. I was in a tight sleeveless red crop top with a Shinra logo on it that was ghosting over a shockingly comfortable black corset, an almost mid-thigh length skirt with skin-tight athletic shorts underneath. I then had knee-high combat boots as well.

“It’s definitely revealing.” I muttered out.

“Barely.” He chuckled as he came over and looked at me. “I’ve seen girls wearing less with more of a chest.” He pointed out. I immediately glared at him. “The point is, you don’t stand out as a SOLDIER anymore.” He told me. I sighed and looked at my uniform now sitting off to the side. “And that. Is the point.” He chuckled as he stood behind me and cupped my shoulders. We both looked into the mirror. “A nice arm piece for now.” He chuckled as he brushed his fingers down my arm. I quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him, glaring. “Ah ah… you need to blend in, beautiful.” He whispered in my ear. I swallowed hard and watched him as he returned to running his fingers over my arm as the other ghosted around my waist till he pulled me back to him. “You understand how a spy works, correct?” He whispered in my ear.

“I’m not really qualified for that kind of work.” I whispered out.

“Well, you’re going to be doing it regardless of your experience.” He tisked at me. I glanced back at him before he ghosted his fingers over my neck and I had to close my eyes as the hair on my skin stood up straight. “You… were intimate with another before, correct?” I slowly nodded. “Can you feign it…?” He chuckled at me. I met his eyes and I found it hard to breathe.

“Lie about intimacy…?” I asked confused. He motioned his tailor to leave and waited until the door shut before he quickly pinned me to a wall facing it but made sure I wasn’t uncomfortable. My heart immediately picked up pace in fear.

“Would you pretend… to be my new… piece?” He chuckled at me as he slowly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me in one hand. “You’re doing wonderfully right now with your restraint.” He chuckled at me. I swallowed hard.

“Pretend to be your girlfriend? Why?” I asked simply, glancing at him.

“Less assuming and easier for you to be where I need you.” He shrugged. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, scrunching my face as his hand slid to my hip and pulled me back against him. I breathed in shakily at the image of Zack popping into my head before I quickly reacted without intending to.

When I came back to reality I had him pinned down on the ground under me with my boot on his throat. He blinked up at me in absolute curiosity.

“Don’t… don’t do that.” I breathed out, my voice trembling. He chuckled.

“Did I wake a memory of another?” He chuckled. “Say… Zack Fair?” He offered. I narrowed my eyes at him and pressed harder with my boot. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled. My heart was racing before I jumped at an extremely loud explosion behind me. I quickly turned and looked at the window, seeing the plate blowing up and falling. I cupped my mouth in shock and stared in horror. “So… he did it.” He sighed as he sat up and looked at it with me. I winced as I felt that sting in my head and I squeezed my eyes shut.

“ _You thought I was gone?”_ He chuckled darkly in my ear and cupped my shoulder. “ _Little sister, oh the things you don’t remember._ ” I shivered as he laughed. “ _Remember, sister… they did worse things to you than they ever did to me.”_

“Go away.” I whimpered out before the pain stopped and I collapsed.

“Me? This is my office.” Rufus muttered out before he came over. “What happened to you?” He asked simply. I slapped away his hand as he reached for me. “Cassandra, what happened?” He asked clearly as he pulled me up to my feet despite my weak flailing to make him not touch me.

“Sephiroth…” I whispered out, shaking.

“Does he scare you?” He asked. I nodded and breathed shakily. “Why?” I looked at him, afraid.

“He wants to destroy the planet…” I whispered. He looked at me curiously.

“He’s dead though.” He pointed out. I shook my head.

“No… not really.” I whispered. “The classified file… does not confirm it.” I breathed in. “He’s somewhere in the lifestream still.”

“Huh.” He blinked. “So what just happened…?”

“He’s reaching out through Jenova’s cells… giving us waking nightmares.” I breathed out.

“Us…?”

“SOLDIERs.” I whispered out. “He wants me to remember something the Jenova project did to me.” I looked back at the window and swallowed hard at the destruction outside. Rufus gently pulled me to him by my waist and I tensed up.

“My plan still stands.” He whispered as he put his chin on my shoulder as he held me to him, running his fingers over my abdomen slowly. He put his lips to my ear and I squeezed my eyes shut uncomfortably. “Be my partner… in both an intimate sense and in business… and we’ll punish the man who did _this_ , and who tortured you as a child.” He whispered into my ear as he gestured out the window. I breathed shakily as he held me.

“I’m not comfortable with this.” I whispered out.

“I don’t care. This is the plan.” He muttered out. “He can’t touch you if you’re at my side, and you can destroy everything that supports him.”

“Why do I have to be your girlfriend…?” I whimpered out.

“He wouldn’t dare to make me unhappy.” He chuckled as his lips brushed over my ear. This was the most uncomfortable I’d been around another person… even around Sephiroth. “And… I will help you remember what they did to you.” He hissed into my ear. “So you can’t fight back or he’ll take you out faster than that plate fell.” He growled. I swallowed hard and looked out the window, terrified. I weighed my options and I squeezed my eyes shut as I decided. I slowly leaned back into him and cupped his hand. “Good girl.” He chuckled at me. I whimpered a little as his other hand cupped my hip again and pulled me back against him. “So obedient.”

I barely heard the door open and I was so terrified to move. Rufus chuckled and glanced back as he kept holding me. “You promise he won’t kill me…?” I whispered out. He chuckled as he leaned back to my ear and kissed just below my jaw.

“I promise, flower.” He whispered before looking back to whoever came in. “You two look like shit.” He chuckled.

“Yea well Avalanche fought hard to stop it, what did you expect?” Reno muttered out though his voice sounded so broken. I turned and looked back at him. He was completely beat to shit and I was shocked I was right. He seemed to have noticed the position I was in with Rufus and he immediately started glaring. “It’s the money, isn’t it?” He growled out. I swallowed hard and moved over, grabbing the first aid kit and coming over to him. “Get the fuck away from me.” He spat, snatching it from me before moving away to a couch. I stopped in my tracks and stared forward at the elevator, feeling a painful squeeze in my chest.

“You look nice.” Rude nodded at me before he moved over to help Reno. Rufus came back over and cupped my shoulder, rubbing his thumb over my neck. I shivered and looked away, terrified.

“How about I show you to your room?” He chuckled at me. I looked back at Reno and he looked at me before shaking his head and working on wrapping his injuries. That should have been me…

Wait why did I want to patch him up? Why was I getting attached?! This man threatened me and practically kidnapped me…

I froze as a realization hit me.

Another Turk took me to a captor, an abuser.

I knew Rufus was manipulating me, but I didn’t really have much choice. His father wanted me dead and he wouldn’t stop till he got me. Rufus was the only way I could see that Shinra paid for what they did to me while also insuring I survived. Even if his touch nauseated me.

“Avalanche was there…?” I asked out, looking to the pair bandaging their wounds. Reno looked up at me and glared.

“Yea, while you were here getting dolled up and fucked, we were getting shot at by your friends and beat half to shit by that asshole merc you call a friend!” Reno spat at me. I paled and my heart was screaming in agony but I had to stay quiet. “Hope they got buried under the concrete. Would serve them right.” He growled out. I glared at him before I came over and purposefully broke his nose.

“You don’t fucking know them.” I spat as he screamed at me.

“And we don’t know you, so how about we _all_ share!” He barked at me as he stood up and got in my face. “How long have you been dancing with Avalanche?” He spat. “That whole Mako trick at the lake? Isn’t that what planetologists talk about? Those damn ancients!” He spat as he got in my face. “You’re an ancient aren’t ya! The planet talk to you today?” He hissed out.

“I’m not an ancient.” I spat.

“Then what are you?” He growled. “You sure as hell aren’t human, you aren’t a SOLDIER either. No SOLDIER I’ve seen can do what you can do.” He accused.

“I don’t know!” I screamed back at him. “What the hell crawled up your ass?” I barked at him, pain in my eyes. “You’re assuming some things that you really shouldn’t.” I scoffed.

“Reno back off…” Rude muttered out. I growled and bared my teeth at him.

“Fuck off!” He barked at him before stepping into my personal space and glaring down at me. “I’m assuming things? Why the hell would you care what I _assumed_?” He spat. I took a deep breath and I was instantly filled with anger. I shoved him back hard and he tumbled back into the couch. I was on the breaking point, I knew I was gonna cry if I didn’t end this now.

“Fuck you.” I breathed out, my voice shaky before I moved off to the elevator and smacked the button to go down, making the door shut in Rufus’ face.

“ _You should give him a chance.”_

I spun around at the voice and looked around, tears pouring down my cheeks finally. I knew that voice. I missed that voice. God, I wish he was here. He’d make me feel so much better.

“ _Reno… is an idiot but I think he’d do you some good._ ”

“I miss you…” I whispered out as the door opened. I moved out and down the hall before opening a door and stepping inside. “God I miss you Zack…” I whispered as I shut the door and leaned to it, slowly sliding down to rest on the floor, tears pouring down my cheeks. “I’m scared…”

“ _Just hold on one more day. Then another… and another…”_ he chuckled softly. I curled into a ball and started sobbing into my knees. “ _It won’t be your time for a long while._ ” I curled tighter as I cried. “ _Just hold on a bit longer babe…_ ”


	3. Little Sister

I stared off out the window of my apartment in the Shinra building, putting on my corset. I was absolutely filled with shame, I hated what I had been doing. I glanced back and saw Rufus happily asleep in bed, naked and sated. I pulled on my crop top before I moved out and headed to the Turks floor, needing to get away from Rufus.

“ _The day draws closer sister…”_ I winced at the voice in my head and the cold that soaked into my bones. I swallowed hard before I stepped onto the floor and was immediately met with glares. Everyone here had been searching for me only for Rufus to call off the manhunt and declare me off-limits. I moved off and found Reno and Rude’s apartment, staring at the door. I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor before I knocked gently.

Rude had been pretty nice to me so I didn’t really see an issue with coming here. But I knew Reno was gonna be pissed off still. I just didn’t really have the freedom to go anywhere else and they were the only ones in the building I knew now.

I looked up as the door opened and Rude let me in. I stepped in slowly before I was immediately met with a glare from Reno.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Reno growled. I looked over to him and swallowed hard.

“She doesn’t know anyone else in the building.” Rude pointed out as he moved to go back to the stove.

“So you came here after fucking the boss’s son why?” Reno spat. I looked down and felt that shame return.

“I need to go throw up.” I whispered out, feeling pale, and nausea rise. I quickly moved to their bathroom and shut the door behind me. I leaned over the toilet and threw up, hating the feeling inside me. I cried as I dry heaved for a long time after. My body hurt, and I wanted to rub my skin raw where he had touched me like Zack used to.

“ _Remember the pain._ ”

I sobbed as I curled up, my mind going elsewhere.

* * *

**_“She has to forget. If she doesn’t… he’ll go insane.” Vincent muttered out to his friend. I looked at them, breathing shakily._ **

**_“She’s just a kid.”_ **

**_“No, she’s not. She’s never been just a kid.” Vincent sighed and looked back at me. “Just do it. Please.”_ **

**_“Fine.” She sighed as she came over to me. I looked up at the woman and she smiled at me sadly. “Hey there Cassie… my name is Ifalna. Your friend Vincent here says you went through something very bad…” she told me as she knelt in front of me._ **

**_“Big brother… he screams so much.” I choked out. “I just wanted to help.” I sniffed._ **

**_“I know sweetie… and you did.” She smiled at me as she stroked back my hair. “You did really good…” she sighed. “But you can’t… mess with people’s energy, it’s not the will of the planet.”_ **

**_“But she told me to.” I whispered out. She looked at me perplexed._ **

**_“Who told you…?”_ **

**_“Mother… she talks to me sometimes.” I looked over at the ivy on the wall. “She said she made me to make sure it never happens again. She told me if I helped big brother… the calamity won’t take him.” I looked at her again._ **

**_“Vincent…” she whispered as she looked back at him. “Her mother…?”_ **

**_“She’s… she’s different.” He told her. I looked between them and swallowed hard._ **

**_“Did I do something bad, Vincent?” I asked, looking up at him with tears in my eyes._ **

**_“No Cassie, you didn’t.” He told me as he came over. “I did. And I want to make sure you’ll be ok when I have to go away.” He knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes. “Just… please let my friend help ok?”_ **

**_I slowly nodded and looked at her again “How are you helping me…?” I asked softly._ **

**_“I have to stop your mother from talking to you… it’s for the best sweetie.”_ **

**_“No!” I screamed and the Ivy came to protect me as I panicked._ **

* * *

I startled when a hand touched my shoulder and I looked over, crying harder. Rude was kneeling next to me, looking at me worried.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly. I broke down and threw myself into his chest, sobbing. He was startled but he wrapped his arms around me gently.

“No… I don’t like him.” I whispered out. “His touch alone makes me want to throw up.” Rude gently rubbed my back. “Having to… do that… with him… I wanna swan dive off the building without wings.”

“Then why are you?” Rude asked.

“It’s the only way I survive without running away.” I whispered out.

“Bull. Shit.” Reno grumbled. I flinched at the sound of his voice. “You’re a special class SOLDIER, you could kill everyone in your way. I highly doubt sleeping with the president’s son is getting you any special perks other than getting laid.” He muttered out.

“I did not come here to be yelled at Reno.” I muttered out, still shaking in Rude’s arms. He gently rubbed my back. “He’s asleep in my room, I… I needed to get away.” I whispered out, closing my eyes as I leaned into him. “I’m so tired…” I whispered out. Rude gently picked me up and took me to the couch. He gently laid me down and I turned into the back cushions and curled up, shaking. He draped a blanket over me and I started breathing softly.

“Just let her sleep.” Rude told Reno gently. I slowly passed out.

* * *

**_“He’s really forcing her to do that?” Reno sighed as she passed out. He watched her and could see how her body looked absolutely run down from stress._ **

**_“She did throw up and dry heave.” Rude sighed as he went to go find more things to make her comfortable. “You taking out your anger on her isn’t really called for.”_ **

**_“She’s sleeping with the bastard, wouldn’t you be pissed too?” He muttered out. Rude looked at him and raised a brow._ **

**_“You seem to care an awful lot for something that has nothing to do with you.” Rude pointed out._ **

**_“She started it.” Reno rolled his eyes and looked away._ **

**_“How?”_ **

**_“Flirting with me…” he dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck before he came over to her and saw the tear stains on her cheeks._ **

**_“She punched you, how is that flirting?” Rude sighed._ **

**_“Not that.” He rolled his eyes. “She kept moving away from me and getting flustered… on the ride here… she called me out for calling her cute.”_ **

**_“How… how is that flirting?” Rude blinked._ **

**_“I don’t know… it just… feels different somehow.” He shrugged before he carefully picked her up, keeping the blanket on her. “She deserves a bed, not a couch.” He whispered out as she slowly curled up to him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. He swallowed hard as that made his chest hurt._ **

**_He moved for his bedroom and carefully got the door open before taking her and laying her in his bed. He got her comfortable before taking a pillow and blanket for himself and took them to the couch. He shut the door to let her have proper rest._ **

**_“Getting a conscious a little late aren’t ya?” Rude pointed out._ **

**_“You heard the report from Vincent… she’s gone through some horrible shit… and… we kinda just dropped her back in the lap of it again.” He sighed as he flopped on the couch._ **

**_“Then why are you so mean to her? When you know she’s the victim in all of this?” Rude pointed out as he came over and looked down at him. Reno stared up at the ceiling. “You’re the one starting all the hostility.”_ **

**_“She just… gets on my nerves… but in a weird, good and bad way.” He frowned and stared up. “I have no idea man it’s an automatic response.” He shrugged._ **

**_“You two are gonna kill each other before you ever admit it.” Rude sighed as he moved to his room._ **

**_“Hey! I heard that!” Reno barked back at him._ **

**_“Goodnight Reno.”_ **

**_Reno grumbled. “Night…” he muttered as Rude turned off the lights before going to his room._ **

* * *

I whimpered awake and blinked in confusion at being in a bed. I slowly looked around and pushed back my hair. I slowly pushed myself upright and breathed in deeply before startling at the closet door opening and Reno was walking out half-dressed with a pile of clothes in his hands.

“Fuck!” He darted for the door and I glared at him.

“What the fuck Reno!” I screamed at him before throwing the pillow at him as he slipped out the main door, slamming it shut behind him.

“For the record, that’s my room!” He called into me. I grimaced.

“Ew…!” I yelled at him as I scrambled out of the bed and moved out, staring back at his room. “God I hope your sheets were clean.” I grimaced.

“Of course they were!” Reno barked defensively. “Crusty sheets are gross.” I looked up at him then back to his room, still waking up. My eyes felt so dry. “Who the hell sleeps in crusty sheets…?”

“Well, Zack did sometimes when he was too tired to do them afterward…” I yawned before pushing as I realized I’d talked about Zack. I hadn’t said his name to someone who didn't know him… in years. Reno paused at that and stared at me.

“Zack Fair…?” He asked softly. I looked at him and went to throw a punch on instinct but he caught it and looked at me. “Your ex.” He sighed and looked at me.

“Fuck off, Reno. Haven’t you hurt me enough?” I rasped out as I moved to leave the apartment. He quickly ran over and caught my arm. I turned and looked at him, a glare planted firmly on my face.

“I didn’t mean to…” he sighed. “I didn’t… I didn’t realize he was your ex.”

“Didn’t exactly have the choice in calling him my ex.” I muttered out as I pulled my wrist away but didn’t continue walking.

“Shinra took you back to the lab before the Nibelheim Incident…” he nodded. I looked at him and breathed out shakily. “And you never saw him again…”

“They kept me in a lab… for six years…” I whispered out. “Running simulation after simulation… pinning me against programs of Sephiroth until I never failed.” I told him. “Then they escalated… started injecting me with more of Jenova… until my body burned.” I squeezed my eyes shut. “I… should be dead… I went through the SOLDIER decline… and I came out the other side apparently a goddess.” I sighed. “I should have died that day at the lake.” I looked up at him. “I should have been with him.” I started to tear up again.

“Cassie…” he whispered out. I looked away as tears began to fall.

“And you brought me back here…” I sniffed and looked down. “And you’ve been going for my jugular since we got stuck together.” I sniffed. “And you… don’t get to call me Cassie.” I spat at him.

“I’m not calling you Cassandra.” He pointed out. “That’s a mouthful.”

“Well it’s my name, get used to it.” I spat as I moved to leave before wincing and bracing on the door as I felt Sephiroth reaching out through the lifestream.

“ _Remember.”_

* * *

**_“No!” I screamed and the Ivy came to protect me as I panicked._ **

**_“Cassie… you need to relax! This is for the best.” Vincent came closer and tried to calm me down. I looked at him, feeling betrayed and hurt. The Ivy kept around me and protected me._ **

**_“You want to take mother away!” I yelled at him._ **

**_“No, no we don’t.” Vincent said as he slowly came closer his hands up. “She’s not gonna go anywhere.” The Ivy slowly lowered and he came through and gently cupped my head. “Your mother is hurting Sephiroth… we just don’t want her hurting you either.”_ **

**_“Mother doesn’t hurt anyone…” I whispered out. He stroked my cheek gently._ **

**_“No, she doesn’t.” Ifalna smiled as she came closer. “She doesn’t hurt anyone… but she shouldn’t be trusting you to fix people. You’re still a kid.” She told me as she knelt next to Vincent and looked me in the eye. “Your gifts… they need to be more refined to help Sephiroth.” She told me. I swallowed hard. “I’m just going to block her out… until your gifts are refined, so you don’t have to worry about hurting people ok?” She explained._ **

**_“I’ll hear her again when I’m strong?” I asked softly. She smiled and nodded. I swallowed hard and looked between them. “Vincent I’m scared…” I whispered out._ **

**_“I know sweetie… I know.” He sighed as he brushed back my hair and let Ifalna move into place. She gently cupped my head and looked at me. I looked to Vincent again before back to her. “It’ll all be better soon ok?” He told me. I swallowed hard before closing my eyes when I felt her magic enter my mind, erasing the memories of me trying to fix Sephiroth’s torn mind, as well as my memories of mother and what I was._ **

* * *

I gasped in and stared forward, scared as everything came rushing back. Tears poured down my cheeks as I looked around, panicked. I looked over and saw Zack watching me concerned, though he was see-through.

“ _Babe_ …?” He asked worriedly. I looked at him confused before everything was turning sideways.

“Cas!” Reno exclaimed as he caught me. My body felt weak and I couldn’t really move. “Rude a little help!” He barked off into the room. I kept staring at Zack, confused. He shouldn’t be here, he’s dead. I winced as there was a high pitch whine in my ear and I cover my ears, squeezing my eyes closed. I screamed in return as I shook. “Rude!” He screamed again.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” I screamed out. Reno froze as he held me, panicked.

“Cas you need to stop whatever you’re doing! You’re gonna take down the building!” Reno barked at me. He cupped my face and looked at me worried. “Cas!” He barked.

“ _Babe… let go._ ” Zack whispered and the whine in my ears left and I started shaking as my body relaxed.

“ _Let me have control for a little while, Cassie.”_ I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Sephiroth standing before me behind a very worried Rude and Reno who was holding me and was only inches away as he stroked back my hair gently. I slowly pointed to Sephiroth and he chuckled at me before reaching and taking my hand. I whimpered as I felt him take control, blacking out, myself.

I breathed in and woke up, a tear falling down my cheek. I looked around confused at standing in the president’s room. My gaze stopped when I saw the body in front of me and Masamune in my hand. I looked at it before looking at the body, seeing the stab wound on the man’s back. I quickly turned around at the chuckle behind me.

“Your body… is immaculate.” Sephiroth chuckled as he stepped over. “But I need my sister around, not part of me.” He told me as he gently took his sword from my hand and looked at me.

He was real. He was really here. How was he here?! I kept staring at him, absolutely shocked.

“Have someone else in mind you want to kill? I’ll let you use my blade.” He chuckled at me. I paled at that before looking back at the body. “President Shinra.” He whispered in my ear. “Quite satisfying to kill.” He started moving for the door. “Coming, little sister?” He offered his hand to me. I stared at him, too in shock to respond. “You know how to find me.” He told me before leaving. I looked back at the president’s body and I didn’t know what to do.

I shook my head and backed away, trying to get that fog out of my head. I whimpered and cupped my head before the door opened again. I shook my head again, trying to get the fog out. It felt wrong.

“Cassie…?”

I looked over and saw Cloud. I moved over and took his hand but it only made the situation worse. The instant our hands touched we crumpled over in pain, the same pain that would lead to seeing Sephiroth, but the latter never happened. I let go of him and stepped back before fear struck me. I looked at my hands and started to tear up.

“Cassie, it’s ok.” He quickly came over to me to try and calm me down but I just kept backing away until I tripped backward over a table and started crying. “Cassie it’s ok, I’m ok.” He told me as he looked at me. I looked up at him and tears fell. I looked over and saw Zack standing over the body staring at it.

“ _Damn… didn’t realize it would feel good to see him dead._ ” He shrugged. I looked at the body and stared at it. Cloud noticed and stopped.

“Cassie… did you…?” He asked nervously. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“No.” Reno panted as he walked into the room. “She didn’t.” He stated as he came over and helped me up and put me behind him. “Sephiroth took her here.” He told him. Cloud froze at that.

“ ** _Heal him, make him remember_**.” I startled and quickly held onto Reno at the new voice in my head. He blinked down at me then noticed me looking around, scared.

“Damn... he broke you…” Reno whispered.

“Cassie, let’s go they’re gonna blame you.” Cloud told me as he held out his hand to me. I looked at him and swallowed hard. I took Reno’s hand and ran with him out of the room.

“Cas wait! Stop!” Reno panted out as he moved with me. I got us to the elevator and kept pressing the button, needing it to open.

“Cassie wait!” Cloud called from down the hall. I looked back at him before the doors opened. I got in with Reno and repeatedly pressed the close door button before it closed on Cloud just before he could get to us. I hit the button for the roof and stared up at the numbers, my heart racing.

“Where are we going?” Reno asked confused as he looked at our joined hands. “What do you remember?” I pulled us out to the helicopter pad and looked at Rude and Rufus. Rufus raised a brow at me.

“President Shinra is dead.” I blurted out, finally speaking up. “I helped kill him with Sephiroth.” I explained. He came over and looked at me, curious.

“You helped… Sephiroth?” He asked as he stood in front of me. I nodded.

“Wait that’s not entirely accurate!” Reno barked. “Sephiroth took over her body somehow.” Reno pointed out. “Wasn’t exactly voluntary.”

“I held Masamune in my hand.” I told Rufus. He hummed at that before looking behind me at the elevator opening again.

“The three of you, on the helicopter now.” Rufus told us. I looked back and saw Cloud and his friends.

“You said she didn’t trust Shinra!” Barrett exclaimed. Cloud looked at me perplexed.

“She doesn’t.” He asked perplexed.

“Oh, I can guarantee that she didn’t like my father but she trusts me.” Rufus chuckled and motioned us to get on the helicopter. Rude led me on and I looked back at Cloud.

I looked at Reno, noticing I was still holding his hand. He squeezed it and pulled me into a seat next to him, helping me strap in before he got buckled as well. He put the headset on my head and I looked at him.

“Everything is going to be ok.” He told me using his own headset. I nodded and swallowed hard, scared. He looked back to Rufus who got in and strapped in before the pilot took us away. I watched out the side and saw Cloud watching after me confused and worried.

* * *

**_“You said she was done with Shinra! We trusted her!” Barrett exclaimed._ **

**_“She was.” Cloud stared up at the group escaping. “Something is wrong, she’s not usually like this.” He explained. “She’s jumpy and afraid, she’s never been like that before.”_ **

**_“We need to go!” Tifa exclaimed as guards arrived. Cloud looked back to them and glared at them._ **

**_“We’ll get her back. I think we all deserve an explanation.” Cloud stated before jumping into fight._ **

* * *

I looked over at Reno and he squeezed my hand again as he looked at me. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He told me. I nodded and closed my eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder, tears falling. He laid his head on mine and rubbed my hand gently with his thumb.

I didn’t know what was going on anymore and I was scared. Sephiroth was back. He was real again. I held Masamune… he wanted to take me with him. Sephiroth had plans for me and that terrified me.


	4. Secrets

I poked at my food, staring out the window of the café. I watched people walk by, completely unassuming, and carefree. How I wish that was me. I was being drawn in a million different directions, and my head was about ready to explode with the indecision.

“Cas.” I blinked and looked over at Reno standing at the edge of the table. “You gonna eat…?” He asked worriedly. I looked down at my food and stared at it. “You haven’t eaten in days…” he sat down across from me and looked at me. “Not since… we left Midgar.” I poked at it again and swallowed hard. “You’ve barely spoken too…” I looked up at him. “Did I say something? Or do something?” He reached for my hand but I withdrew both of them under the table, looking down in shame. “Did Rufus say something…?” I looked up at him and my heart ached again. I slowly shook my head and sighed. “Then… please… say something, anything.” He begged.

“I liked it better when you hated me.” I muttered out. “Made it… easier.” I whispered as I poked my food.

“Ok first off, I never hated you.” He pointed out. “Second… that’s really the first thing you say to me after days of silence? Really?” He asked shocked. I looked up at him and sighed. “Come on, I can’t be that bad.”

“You’re not.” I admitted as I stabbed some meat on my plate and picked it up, looking at it.

“Then what is going on?” He asked, baffled.

“What changed…?” I asked softly before I took a bite of my food. He blinked at that. “Why are you nice to me now…?”

“You went through hell back there.” He suggested. “I don’t know what exactly happened before you got taken over by Sephiroth… but something happened.” He shrugged. “You started making the lights go crazy and there was this awful metal groaning sound too…” he sighed. I looked at him and breathed in shakily. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing.” I lied and took another bite of my food. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Oh come on.” He grumbled. “Wheres the girl who yells at me? Who punches me when I mention her ex?” He asked. I looked at him before looking over at Zack.

“ _He’s right ya know, you’ve changed babe._ ” He told me. I breathed in shakily and Reno looked over where I was looking, confused.

“Now you’re staring off in space too. You’ve done that a lot.” He pointed out. “Come on, break my nose if it’ll make you feel better. Just stop shutting yourself off.” I looked at Reno and swallowed hard. “Cas come on.” He leaned on the table and looked at me.

“ _Cas is a cute name. I should have called you that.”_ I looked at Zack again and he smiled. “ _Ya know… I never forgot about you… even when I… when I moved on._ ” He told me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and a tear fell. “ _Just because you let someone else in, doesn’t mean I’m gone._ ” He slowly came over and knelt next to my chair. “ _It is ok… to move on._ ” He told me. I sniffed and more tears fell. “ _She was cute_ … _she smiled like the sun.”_ He smiled as he gazed off. “ _Guess I have a thing for ancients._ ” He laughed nervously. “ _Only dated two girls in my life… both of them are connected to the planet.”_ He smiled at me.

“Cas. Come. On.” Reno groaned in desperation. “Please.”

“ _Tell him what you saw. What you remembered.”_ Zack told me. I sniffed and looked at Reno, tears falling again. He looked absolutely desperate.

“I remembered what I am… what I can do.” I whispered out as I looked down. “It… it was blocked out, by a Cetra lady. So I would stop hurting Sephiroth.” Reno blinked at me in confusion. “I was trying to fix his mind… get his hyper fixation on family… out.” I sighed. “I… I think I drove him to insanity.” I swallowed hard.

“ _No, no you didn’t.”_ Zack reprimanded me. I looked at him. “ _When we went to Nibelheim… he recognized the town… the mansion.”_ He explained. “ _We found Jenova… he realized what they did to make him and he flipped._ ” He explained. “ _You did not have any part in that._ ”

“How were you trying to fix him?” Reno asked. I looked at him again.

“I… I can use the mako around me… in the air, in the ground… to use magic. I was trying to use that mako… to fix the connections in his brain that were missing.” I explained. He blinked at that.

“Oh.” He blinked. I looked back at Zack. “What… what are you looking at?”

“Zack.” I breathed out. He smiled up at me and stroked my cheek.

“ _He’s not going to believe that._ ” He chuckled and smiled up at me. I smiled back as a tear fell.

“Your… your dead ex?” Reno asked concerned. I nodded slowly. “How…?” He watched me carefully.

“The lifestream…” I whispered out. “All life returns to it eventually… sometimes the memories… the souls… never leave us.” I breathed out. “Especially if the one they love… needs them.” I whispered out, closing my eyes.

“So… you still need him?” Reno asked softly.

“I didn’t think I’d live this long.” I looked over at Reno and a tear fell. “I was supposed to die… before Reactor 5 was destroyed.” I sniffed. “I was supposed to be with him by now.” I breathed out shakily.

“The SOLDIER decline.” Reno nodded. I sniffed and wiped at my eyes, nodding. ”So this is all… a horrible bonus round.” He sighed. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“Not… all of it… is horrible.” I whispered out. He looked at me, the smallest bit of hope in his eyes. “Rude is pretty nice.” I teased, cracking a smile. He chuckled and grinned at me.

“That’s better.” He told me. I sniffed and took another bite of my food. “Is… is Rufus still having you be his girlfriend…?” He asked softly.

“Interested in the position?” I asked softly. He chuckled.

“Maybe.” He chuckled.

“I mean you’d have to ask Rufus, not me.” I smiled. He looked at me confused. “I don’t know if he likes dick or not.” I smirked. He broke into laughter at that. I couldn’t help but smile. “But if you’re serious about it, ask him out.” I smiled. He kept laughing, making us both relax.

“Seriously though, are you still his pretend girlfriend?” He asked with a smile. I looked at him before shrugging. “What?”

“I don’t know… he’s been busy prepping that inauguration thing.” I waved off. “He’s also been giving me distance since the whole… Sephiroth body snatcher thing.” I shrugged.

“So you’re not having sex with him anymore?” He swallowed. I looked at him.

“No, do you want to?” I asked softly. “Again, I’d ask him, he may not like being pegged.” I smiled.

“Haha it was funny the first time, it’s lost its touch.” He chuckled at me. I nodded and smiled. “If things are… actually over… I could get some dinner… and we can talk about you seeing your dead boyfriend, alone, tonight?” He offered. I looked at him, taken off guard.

“Don’t… don’t we have a job to do?” I asked softly. He sighed.

“You are my job.” He muttered out. I paused at that and turned red. “No no no! Not in that way!” He stammered out. “My job is to take care of you— fuck none of this is coming out right.” He grumbled and dropped his head on the table. I stared at him, still red and taken off guard. “Right now, my job is to make sure you are ok. Help you get back to normal.” He muttered out as he lifted his head.

“And you think… asking me out, will accomplish this… how?” I asked softly.

“It’s not the asking out part that accomplishes it, it’s that I’d still be keeping an eye on you even while having a break.” He sighed out as he looked at me. “Rather than getting bored because you won’t eat, won’t talk…” he shrugged. “Several birds, one stone.” He looked at me.

“And who exactly assigned you this task…?” I whispered out as I poked at my food. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his head.

“I… sorta volunteered.” He sighed as he dropped his head. “Rufus wanted someone to keep an eye on you...” I breathed in as I looked at him.

“Why do you care now?”

“Because I know… I fucked up.” He breathed out. “Following orders has gotten you back with an abuser, and I have a conscious now.” He sighed. “I hurt… a lot of people that day.” I swallowed hard as I watched him. “And for some fucking reason, the one I care about is you.” He looked at me.

“ _I don’t think he knows how to be genuine with his emotions._ ” Zack chuckled softly as he looked at Reno. “ _You could teach him it’s ok… to feel.”_ I looked at Zack as he said that and I breathed in. He glanced at me and smiled. “ _He’s a good person… just… loyal to a fault.”_ I looked at Reno who was looking at me confused and worried that I was rejecting him. “ _Don’t… don’t hold it against him babe._ ”

“Don’t forget to bring drinks too.” I whispered out with a smile. His eyes lit up at that and he smiled before nodding and relaxing. He got up and moved to leave but stopped and looked at me.

“I don’t know what he told you… but thank you.” He whispered out. I breathed out shakily at that and looked at my food. “For hearing me.” He gently patted my shoulder before he moved off to go do something. I continued eating, and relaxed.

I rubbed my wrist as I waited on Rufus, not very happy that he called for me. I looked up when he stepped out in a new suit. I looked at him and breathed shakily.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked as he straightens his cuffs and moved to the mirror. I shrugged and looked down at my hands again. “You still upset over my father?” He asked as he came over. I looked up at him and instantly got nervous as he reached for me. He looked at me perplexed. “Pulling away from me?” He crouched down and looked at me. I immediately looked away, uncomfortable. “Are you afraid you’ll hurt me… or Sephiroth will return?”

“No.” I whispered out. He reached forward and cupped my neck and I felt that pit in my stomach again.

“Then why are you pulling away from me? I thought we were doing alright.” He suggested.

“Your father is no longer an obstacle, what’s keeping me in this?” I rushed out. He blinked at that. “Why do I still have to pretend to be your girlfriend…?” I swallowed hard.

“Thought we weren’t pretending anymore.” He shrugged as he stood up and moved to the mirror. I looked at him and clenched my jaw.

“What gave you that idea?” I muttered out.

“Well for starters… we did have sex.” He pointed out. “And you seemed to be enjoying it.” He brushed back his hair before glancing at me. “Or were you pretending there too?” He scoffed. I looked away and didn’t know why I felt pain in me from that. He chuckled as he noticed it. “You weren’t.” He clicked his tongue and looked down with a smirk. “Well, my father may no longer be a threat to you… I’m the only thing keeping you here.” He looked himself over. “Besides, you’re my best asset. You can track Sephiroth.” I looked up at him and swallowed hard. “No more labs, no more secrets from you, hell I’ll even pay you.” He chuckled. “Track down Sephiroth for me and you have a job for life.” He slowly came over to me again and cupped my chin making me look up at him. “Give you time to think… about this.” He told me. “About us.” He smirked before he leaned down and pecked my lips. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “Pick out something pretty to wear… you’re still my date to the inauguration. After all… you did get me the position.” He smirked before moving back to the changing stall.

I got up and moved to the rack, looking at it as my anxiety built. Rufus thought this was real. I slowly looked through the dresses before I picked out a nice black sleeveless one, asymmetric from front to back.

I stepped into a changing room and shut the curtain behind me. I stared at the mirror as I held onto the dress. I got out of everything but my corset and spandex before I pulled the dress on and zipped it up. I smoothed it out and looked at myself in the mirror.

Other than how terrified I looked, the dress was stunning. I grabbed a pair of heels next to me and put them on, looking over the outfit. I wasn’t very happy about it but… I did look nice. I slowly stepped out and stopped in my tracks at seeing Reno standing there critiquing Rufus’s suit. Rufus was smiling and laughing with him like nothing had just happened.

They both noticed me in the mirror and looked back at me. Reno was in absolute awe as Rufus was eying me possessively.

“Wouldn’t have chosen any different. It looks beautiful, darling.” He chuckled as he came over and cupped my waist before pulling me to him and kissing my cheek. I looked down and away, feeling shame hit me. “Now now… let Reno look you over.” He chuckled as he tilted my chin up and I looked at Reno, seeing that pain in his eyes as he kept a forced smile. I slowly walked over to the mirror and swallowed hard. “You two behave, I’m going to go pay.” He told us before moving off to the rest of the store.

I looked at Reno and I felt tears threatening to break free. He stepped over and wiped my eyes gently, looking at me.

“He… he doesn’t want to pretend anymore… does he?” He asked quietly. I shook my head and looked down, shaking now. He took a deep breath and looked at me. He breathed out shakily and swallowed hard. He nodded and wiped my eyes again. “You… you look so beautiful.” He whispered out. I smiled a little at that and sniffed. He slowly moved away and looked me over before gently adjusting the hem around me. “Are you still wearing your corset?”

“Yea.” I breathed out, nodding. He nodded and stood behind me, gently pulling on the dress until it sat right over the corset.

“We’ll get this hemmed, ok?” He told me. I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. “I think you need strappier heels too. These ones don’t offer the dress a lot.”

“I agree.” Rufus chuckled as he moved to the shoe selection and found some. “Sit down Cassie.” I nodded and took a seat on the couch. He came over and took off the old heels before putting on the new ones that had straps up to my knees. “Better.” Rufus chuckled as he looked up at me. I nodded slowly and got up, stepping over to the mirror again.

“The dress should be hemmed.” Reno explained. Rufus nodded and looked at me.

“I’ll get it hemmed.” Rufus nodded and Reno pulled it back in place. Rufus got to pinning it where it needed pinning before he pulled down the zipper. “Go get redressed, you go relax for the night.” He told me. I nodded and moved for the changing room. “Think about what we talked about.” He told me. I stopped at that and swallowed hard before nodding and shutting the screen behind me. I let the dress fall before I breathed out shakily. I slowly got out of the heels.

“Cas, the dress.” Reno asked from the other side of the curtain. I picked it up and handed it out to him without exposing myself. “I’ll grab dinner and some alcohol. Anything else I should bring?”

“A world where I get to say no?” I asked softly, my voice cracking. He sighed.

“Pretty sure the store is fresh out… sorry.” He sighed at me. I lowered my head and nodded before I got redressed, sighing as I put my boots back on. “What sweets do you like…?” I looked at the screen.

“Can’t go wrong with chocolate.” I whispered out.

“Got ya. See you in a little bit.” He told me before I heard him leave. I sighed as I exited and moved to head to my room at the inn. I walked down the street, breathing shakily. I was nervous, I was scared. I didn’t want to be Rufus’s girl. I didn’t want to be a trophy for a millionaire who had no morals.

I made it into my room and shut the door behind me, moving over and taking off my boots as I sat on the bed. I pulled my legs up and closed my eyes, trying not to have a breakdown. I felt so trapped…

I heard the door open and I looked up at Reno coming in with alcohol and a bag of food. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He came over and set the drinks on the table before he sat with me and sighed.

“Got chocolate and some curry. Hungry?” He asked softly. I nodded and curled up to him. He rubbed my back gently before he got up and moved to pull things out at the table. I breathed out shakily before I got up and came over to him. I got myself a drink and opened it before I sat on the floor and leaned to the wall. He looked at me and grabbed my food and handed it to me, giving me a fork. I took it and started eating as I waited for him. He took his food and sat down with me. I sipped my drink and leaned into him.

I breathed in and relaxed in his presence. He ate with me and relaxed. I sipped my drink slowly.

“So to get off of the awkward subject of today, something confused me.” He started. I looked over at him as I took a bite of food. “When we first met, you said you were a virgin, but… when you complained about my sheets… you said Zack would get too lazy to change his.” He pointed out. I smiled at that and nodded. “So… which is it, were you a virgin or not?” He asked.

“Sorta.” I giggled out, relaxing. He raised a brow. “There was never penetration… so I technically was a virgin.” I pointed out.

“But you still fooled around in bed?” He asked. I nodded and breathed softly as I took another bite. “What the hell did you do to make the sheets crusty?” I giggled at that.

“Mainly just oral, mutual masturbation, some grinding… he… he didn’t want to rush me.” I whispered out as I looked down at my food.

“So Rufus… he was your… first?” He asked. I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “Shit… did he realize?” He asked. I shook my head as I poked at my food. “Cas…” he sighed out. I swallowed hard before grabbing my drink and chugging it a bit. I didn’t care that it burned and I was coughing after. “Why didn’t you tell him…?”

“It wasn’t… relevant.” I whispered out.

“But it was once he took off your pants.” He pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me with food in his mouth before blinking. “Wait.” He swallowed his food. “He made you initiate and do it all?” He asked as he turned to me.

“Can we please get off the subject of my apparent sex life?” I muttered out.

“Did you at least… prep yourself?” He asked nervously. “Did you hurt?” He asked. I looked at him.

“What part of getting off the subject don’t you get?” I growled at him before turning away and drinking more of my drink.

“It did…” he whispered out. I lowered my head and tears fell. “Ok for future reference, it’s not supposed to, even on the first time.” He pointed out. I looked at him and breathed in shakily. “Hopefully… one day you’ll get to experience it properly.” He breathed in. I swallowed hard as I looked at him. “Sorry to bring up Rufus… kinda just happened.” He muttered out.

“Let’s just stop… ok?” I whispered out. He nodded as he took a bite of his food. “You wanted to talk about me seeing Zack…” I whispered out.

“Yea that.” He nodded. He looked at me. “Is he uh… here right now?” He asked softly. I looked at him before looking around. I shook my head and breathed in as I took a bite. “When did you start seeing him?”

“Just before Sephiroth took over my body. But I don’t think he was the cause.” I whispered out. He nodded. “I could hear them before.”

“Them…?”

“Sephiroth and Zack.” I told him. He nodded.

“So what do you two talk about?” He asked simply.

“Mainly you.” I shrugged. He chuckled and raised a brow at me.

“Oh really?” He chuckled at me. I looked at him and breathed in as he sipped his drink. “What about me?”

“That you’re an idiot.” I pointed out. He laughed at that and looked at me. “Mainly that Zack wants me to move on…” I sighed and looked at my food again.

“And he wants you to move on… with me?” He asked.

“Against my own better judgment, yea.” I pointed out. He looked at me curiously.

“Why’s that?”

“We’ve literally been fighting most of the time we’ve known each other.” I pointed out. He shrugged.

“I mean most of it was flirting.” He shrugged.

“Most of it was me breaking your nose.” I corrected. He chuckled. I breathed in and looked at him, starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. “And you yelling at me for being a slut.”

“I never called you a slut!” He barked in return. “I may be an ass but I don’t call people sluts when it’s unwarranted.” I looked at him, absolutely done with his shit.

“You’re proving my point.” I told him as I sipped my drink.

“Then why have you been giving in?”

“Because I trust Zack.” I pointed out. He blinked at that. “And you were there… when I remembered things.” I whispered out. “That helped your cause…”

“Is that so?” He raised a brow.

“ _Kiss him._ ” Zack whispered in my ear making my jump out of my skin and towards Reno, looking back at Zack as my heart raced. Reno caught me, confused.

“What just happened…?” Reno asked confused. Zack smiled at me. I swallowed hard as I blushed.

“Zack just scared the crap out of me.” I whispered out. Reno blinked at that.

“What did he do?” He asked confused.

“Whispered in my ear.” I shivered.

“What… did he say?” He asked softly. I looked at him and blushed as the warmth in me really was making me less in control of the actions my body really wanted to do. I was so close to him and he was so confused. I blinked a little before quickly moving away, turning bright red. I turned and took another drink of my beer as I stared down Zack. He chuckled at me.

“ _You gonna answer him?”_ He teased. I swallowed hard and winced at the burn it gave me. I finished my food and kept sipping my drink, trying so hard to get even drunker.

“Uh…” Reno blinked at me as he watched me chugging my drink. “You ok…?”

“No.” I whimpered out as I finished my drink. He looked at me confused. “Can I have another drink?” I squeaked out. He blinked at me before handing me another.

“ _Hold on, I have an idea_.” Zack muttered out before moving out of my field of vision as I opened my next drink and started sipping it. I heard Reno shiver before I looked back and turned bright red at seeing Zack and not Reno. I froze as I stared.

“You ok?” Reno asked softly but Zack’s mouth moved. I swallowed hard and the urge to move forward was even stronger. “Cas…?” His voice changed to Zack’s and that pushed me over the edge, tears falling. I moved closer and kissed him deeply, squeezing my eyes shut. He was startled by the sudden kiss but slowly returned it. Tears fell down my cheeks as he slowly shifted and held me close. His hand slowly cupped my neck and he deepened the kiss just barely, testing the waters.

I breathed in and slowly pulled back and looked up, seeing Reno. Zack wasn’t there anymore. I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. He was confused but he wasn’t upset. I choked on a sob and dropped my head on his chest, shaking a little.

“Well… never had a girl cry after kissing me.” He breathed out in confusion. I choked out a small laugh at that as I clung to him. “Still not entirely sure what… happened.” He blinked. “Are… are you ok?” He asked softly. I nodded and clung to him. “Why are you crying then…?” He asked softly as he rubbed my back.

“Zack did that.” I whispered out. “He made you look… and sound like him…” I whispered out. His hand stopped at that and he took a deep breath.

“Why…?” He asked softly. I looked up at Reno and sniffed.

“ _I wanted to kiss you again._ ” Zack chuckled. “ _So sue me. It’s been almost seven years._ ” I choked on a laugh at that and broke into a giggle sob.

“He wanted to kiss me again.” I sniffed.

“Huh.” Reno blinked. “That… uh… cold rush then…?”

“Was Zack.” I nodded. He nodded at that.

“He knew the consequences of that, right?” He asked. I could feel his heart was beating really fast. I sniffed and nodded.

“He wanted me to kiss you, so I think so.” I laughed through the tears. He chuckled at that and relaxed a bit at that. I could hear the relieved smile on his face as he held me and returned to rubbing my back.

“Did… did you want to kiss me though?” he asked softly.

“Been fighting it a bit, yea.” I admitted.

“So the uh… alcohol…”

“An excuse.” I sighed softly. “To let go.” He nodded slowly and kept holding me.

“Can I… uh… kiss you?” He asked softly. I looked up at him and breathed in. I blushed a little at that before slowly nodding. He didn’t even hesitate as he immediately leaned in and kissed me deeply, cupping my neck gently. I returned it and slowly reached up, my hand gently brushing over his throat.

He pulled me closer to him and lifted me up into his lap. I squeaked at the shift but smiled into the kiss. He smiled back and slipped his tongue into my mouth at the opportunity. I immediately melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Both of his hands were now wrapped around me and holding me close. His tongue was teasing but divine as it made shivers go up my spine, something I hadn’t felt in years.

I shivered as one of his hands snaked down my back before cupping my hip and pulling my leg over his lap so I was straddling him. I inhaled at that and he deepened the kiss, our teeth hitting each other at his need. He chuckled and pulled back when he felt it.

“Sorry… just… been a while.” He admitted. I looked into his eyes and breathed in shakily.

“Me too.” I whispered out. He nodded and smiled before kissing me tenderly, making me tighten my grip and whimper at how wonderful it felt. He pulled me closer by my hip before he was shifting and laying me down on the floor under him. I breathed in shakily as his hand on my back slid out from under me and propped himself over me.

I slowly pulled back and looked up at him, breathing heavily and bright red. He chuckled and put his forehead to mine, relaxing as he breathed heavily as well. He slowly began to pepper kisses down my neck and I arched up to him, breathing out shakily. I let my eyes fall closed as he started sucking spots onto my neck. His hand on my hip pulled me up to him and I whimpered softly.

I swallowed hard and my eyes fluttered open and looked back to the empty room as he teased his tongue over my throat before starting to mark over the other side of my neck. God, it felt amazing. My heart was racing, my breath was short and his lips on my skin were better than anything I could imagine.

He slowly dragged his lips up my neck to just below my ear and I had to squeeze my eyes shut at how wonderful it felt having him right there. “We should move to the bed.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered and arched softly as I nodded.

We both nearly left our bodies when Rude knocked on the door and let himself in. I was a blushing mess, now rolling out from under Reno. I covered my face in embarrassment as Reno stared at his friend.

“Dude come on!” Reno groaned in annoyance. Rude just stared at us, apparently in shock.

“I stand corrected, Rufus is going to be the one to kill you both, rather than each other.” Rude finally stated. My heart was pounding in my head and I couldn’t bear to look back at them. I could hear them arguing, despite being a flustered mess on the floor. Though it was mostly Reno yelling at Rude with Rude occasionally putting in a simple sentence before being bombarded with insults again.

I could die right here and I’d be fine. I’d be fine.

The embarrassment flushing through me was making me dizzy and the alcohol was definitely rearing its head so I doubted I would be able to stand up even if I tried. I definitely felt like I was gonna combust at any second too.

“ _Hey, at least he didn’t walk in while you two were getting busy._ ” Zack chuckled. I looked over and I immediately felt ten times more embarrassed. Oh god! Was he watching the whole time?! Is that weird? What am I saying of course that’s weird! My dead ex just initiated me dating a new guy and watched us have a heated make-out on the floor!

“What the hell do you want Rude?” Reno barked finally, still flushed red.

“The dress was done being hemmed and Rufus wanted her to know he made lunch plans for them tomorrow.” Rude said as he gently set the dress in its sleeve down. “That might be more awkward with the hickeys.” He pointed out.

“Oh god!” I muttered out as I buried my face into the floor.

“Rude! Don’t bring him up!” Reno grumbled out as he worked on getting me to uncocoon from my embarrassment. Rude stared at us for a minute.

“Is she drunk?” Rude asked. Reno froze at that.

“Uh… yea…?” Reno squeaked out.

“And you…”

“Aren’t.” Reno grumbled. “She’s the one who chugged them! I didn’t force her to drink them!” He barked out.

“God, at least if he did walk in on us in bed he would have left.” I muttered out as I looked at Zack. He shrugged and smiled at me.

“Who is she talking to?” Rude asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh… would you believe me if I said her dead ex-boyfriend?” Reno suggested. Rude shifted on his feet nervously. “No, hear me out, hear me out!” Reno got up and stepped over to him as he awkwardly adjusted his pants. “Since she got back some memories, just before Sephiroth took her over, she’s been seeing him.”

“That’s not a good thing Reno.” Rude pointed out.

“No, it is! I think it unlocked something in her, like a gift.” Reno stared simply.

“You believe she’s actually seeing him?”

“Well yeah, he kinda jumped me and made her kiss me first…” Reno shrugged awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Kinda hard to not believe her after that.”

“Or you’re thinking with your dick again.” Rude stated. Reno growled but didn’t fight back. I looked over at them, still a completely embarrassed mess. “If Rufus finds out it’s you, he’ll have you killed.”

“Then he won’t find out.” Reno pointed out.

“You were the only one watching her tonight and she’s gonna show up to lunch covered in hickeys.” Rude pointed out. Reno frowned at that and took a deep shaky breath. “It’s easier to put two and two together than ya think.” I pushed myself up and wobbly got to my feet, moving over and pushing Rude out of the room.

“Let me enjoy one thing. Just one.” I muttered out as I kept pushing on him, even though it wasn’t really working. “If I have to put up with fucking Rufus… let me fuck your best friend.” Reno snorted at that and watched me as he suppressed a laugh. “Just leave already.”

“All I am saying young lady is that you are very intoxicated and I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.” He told me.

“Only thing I’m gonna regret is drinking more.” I muttered out as I pushed on him. “I’m also only two years younger than you, don’t call me young lady.” I grumbled. “Go already you brick wall!” Rude sighed and stood me up straight before heading out, shutting the door behind him. I grumbled.

“So… uh… fuck his best friend, huh?” Reno chuckled. I looked back at him before I fell into the table as the world turned sideways. “Oh shit!” He immediately ran and caught me, holding me up. I looked up at him, need in my eyes. He hesitated. “We… we should get you in bed.”

“With you?” I teased gently. He sighed.

“I think Rude might be right this once.” He sighed as he picked me up and carried me to the bed and laid me down. “You can’t exactly consent anymore.”

“I don’t care.” I growled out as I pulled him down into a kiss. He returned it but was very strained. I slid my hand into his hair and he couldn’t help but shift over me. “I want to forget…” I whispered against his lips. He looked at me confused and refused to meet my lips again as he watched me. I whimpered and pouted as I shifted under him. “Reno… please.” I begged softly.

“What do you want to forget…?” He asked pointedly.

“Rufus.” I whispered out, pulling on his hair gently. His eyes fluttered a little and he relaxed into my touch. He bit his lip before looking down at me. “I don’t want to remember what he feels like.” I breathed over his lips. He breathed shakily and kept ghosting his lips over mine.

“You’re making it… really hard to be nice.” He growled out.

“You’re not nice.” I growled out. He growled in return and bit my lower lip, making me preen into him.

“Then why do you want me to be the one to do it?” He asked.

“You feel… perfect.” I sighed out, my face relaxing a bit. “Like I… was made for you.” I sighed out. I shifted a leg up onto his hip and he breathed out shakily.

“Fuck…” he grunted out before quickly grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. I looked up into his eyes as he pulled away. “You’re really making this hard.”

“I can feel.” I giggled as I rolled my hips. His eyes fluttered and he unconscious pressed against me making me moan softly.

He looked down at me and was breathing heavier. He moved my hands together and pinned them under one hand, freeing his other. I watched him curiously as I rolled my hips again. He grunted and winced at that, bracing his hand on my abdomen as he soaked in the feeling.

“Fuck me, baby…” I whispered out. His eyes immediately snapped at me. “Show me what I was missing out on.” His fingers dragged heavily over my corset and he was now digging his fingers into my wrists. I watched him as he began to pull apart the clasps on my corset. “Yes baby…” I whispered out.

“Stop that.” He growled out. I giggled as he got it open and it fell around me.

“Make me.”

His eyes snapped up and met my defiant ones and he ran his fingers slowly up my abdomen to under my shirt. I hummed in approval and rolled my hips. He quickly pinned my hips down and I whimpered in frustration.

“You’re testing my patience.” He breathed out shakily. I looked up at him, my eyes clouded with lust. He looked at me and growled. He carefully pulled the corset out from under me and tossed it aside. I giggled and arched, giving him a beautiful view of my bare breasts peeking out under the crop top. He swallowed hard and stared. I slowly shifted my other leg around him and pulled him to me. “Fuck!” He groaned at the friction.

“Still thinking of leaving…?” I whispered. “If you’re gonna mark me up… finish the job.” I breathed out. He glared down at me before he slammed his lips down onto mine, making me moan and arch to him. The frustration and lust coming from his kiss was quickly making my core hot. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I whimpered. I strained against his hand holding me down as his free hand moved up under my shirt and started playing with my breast. God, I was getting dizzy from it all. It all felt so good.

I heard a click and he slowly pulled back and smirked. I looked up at my hands and saw I was now handcuffed to my bed. He untangled me from him and got up. “As much as I’d love to… you need to be able to walk tomorrow.” He teased as he headed for the door.

“Bastard! Get back here!” I barked at him. He smirked and glanced back at me.

“Nah.” He shrugged before he left. I screamed in frustration and thrashed in the cuffs, now feeling that coil in my abdomen so painfully constructing without any relief.

“Dammit, Reno!” I screamed out.


	5. Attached

I woke up with a massive hangover and absolutely no memory of what happened after I made out with Reno on the floor. I definitely had no clue as to why I was handcuffed to my bed and my corset was off. It was definitely confusing that that was the only article of clothing missing.

I couldn’t figure out how to get myself free without hurting myself so I just laid there waiting, unsure what else to do. I couldn’t help but think this was Reno’s fault. I shifted and swallowed hard before noticing I really had to use the bathroom.

“Fuck.” I grumbled as I started to squirm. “Reno!” I screamed out, breathing shakily. “Get me out of this shit now!” I yelled out. “Reno!” I yelled out again before the door opened and he yawned, only in some sleep pants. He smirked as he looked at me. “Dammit let me out now.” I growled.

“Oh I’m sorry, is someone in a sticky situation?” He chuckled as he shut the door behind him and slowly came over to me. I growled at him. “Oh is someone having second thoughts about last night's decisions?” He chuckled as he sat next to me.

“Dammit, Reno I need to pee.” I spat. He hummed softly as he dragged his fingers over my abdomen slowly.

“Should have thought about that before tempting me doll.” He laughed softly. “Or before saying, ‘make me’.” He hissed as he leaned down and looked into my eyes. “This is me making you.” He growled as he kissed my jaw. I shivered and squirmed some more.

“Dammit, Reno let me out.” I sighed.

“You gonna be a brat next time we get some alone time?” He asked softly. I looked at him and glared.

“I… was a brat?” I asked confused. He nodded. “I don’t exactly remember what happened after the makeout on the floor.” I pointed out. “Dammit Reno just let me out, I need to pee.” I pouted at him. He chuckled softly and nodded as he got me free. I immediately shot up and ran to the bathroom, sighing in relief. He chuckled from the other room. I felt ten times better as I flushed and washed my hands before coming out to him.

“You’re an ass.” I growled as I came over and cupped his neck. “If you’re gonna tie me up and leave me there, do it when I don’t have shit to do in the morning.” I hissed out as I pecked his lips and grabbed my corset, untying it and clasping it before I put it on and braced on the wall.

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled as he watched me.

“Tighten it please?” I asked as I glanced back at him. He chuckled and came over as he started tying in the corset. I braced on the wall and closed my eyes as I felt him pull. I shifted before pausing at him using his hips to keep me in place. “Seriously Reno?” I sighed.

“I’m sorry is this not hot for you too?” He chuckled as he yanked hard and jolted me off the wall. I gasped in and looked back at him. “Because this… is a wonderful thing to wake up to.” He teased in my ear as he pulled again.

“You’re gonna get us killed.” I sighed as I leaned back to the wall when the door opened.

“Really? Now?” Rude sighed as he set breakfast on the table for me.

“I’m tying a corset, relax.” Reno waved him off as he kept tightening it on me.

“He says that but is hiding a hard-on against my ass.” I grumbled before he pulled hard again. “Fuck Reno…” I gasped out.

“Hmmm…? Sorry was distracted.” He chuckled. I growled and glared back at him. “You want this tight or not? Stop squirming.” He grumbled out as he pulled again and I squeezed my eyes shut.

“She needs to be able to breathe.” Rude pointed out.

“Nah, let her pass out on her lunch date with Rufus…” Reno growled. “Means she can come back to me faster.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” I smirked.

“You were the one who chugged three beers and cried about Rufus violating you.” He pointed out as he pulled again and I sighed. I felt him tying and I dropped my head. “Begged me to make you forget his touch.” He sighed as he ran his hand around my waist and pulled me upright. He made sure it was sitting right before he moved away.

“You’re a fucking asshole.” I growled at him. He chuckled and gripped my chin.

“And you… are a brat.” He whispered before he kissed me gently. “Eat your breakfast, we have shit to do.” He moved out and to his hotel room. I swallowed hard and watched him go.

“I’m concerned by this relationship.” Rude sighed. I looked at him before nodding and coming over, sitting and starting to eat my breakfast.

“You’re not the only one.” I muttered out as I sipped my coffee, relaxing as I started to wake up more. Rude sighed and stood at the door waiting for me to finish breakfast. I tried to make it quick, knowing we were on a tight schedule.

Reno came back in, redressed and ready for the day. He straightened his sleeves as he looked at me, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him as I finished my food. I got up and shoved him against a wall, pinning him there.

“Know one thing Turk…” I growled out as I leaned closer. He chuckled as his eyes met mine. “I’m higher rank than you… and I won’t hesitate,” I licked my lips as I leaned closer and my eyes looked down to his lips. He bit his lip and smirked. “To break your nose and kick you in the nuts.” I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

“Mmm, I like it when you talk like a bitch.” He growled out. “That defiance…” he growled as he leaned closer to me and his lips brushed against mine. “I want more of it.” He growled. I glared up at him before he grabbed my neck and spun me around, pinning me to the wall himself. “We should put some makeup on your neck doll.” He chuckled before giving me a deep kiss. I couldn’t help but preen into him. He seemed to lose control himself and kept the kiss as his hand slid down my throat to rest on my chest.

I hummed softly before I pushed him away hard. He looked at me and licked his lower lip, covering his mouth with his hand. I breathed heavily and stared at him.

“So it’s like that, huh?” He chuckled as he looked at me. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

“Yea.” I breathed out. He chuckled and nodded as he ran his thumb over his lower lip before shrugging and chuckling.

“I am not complaining.” He chuckled as he pulled me out of my room and to his. I raised a brow at him before he sat me down in a chair and grabbed a bag of makeup from his bag.

“Didn’t realize you wore makeup Reno.” I teased with a smile as I leaned back.

“Haha…” he rolled his eyes before he came over and knelt in front of me as he held up concealers to my neck. “Look up.” He ordered. I sighed and did as he asked, staring at the ceiling as he started putting concealer over all the hickeys he gave me last night. “For the record, it’s perfectly ok to wear makeup as a guy.”

“But that much?” I laughed softly. He chuckled as he worked.

“I like to look _pretty_ on occasion.” He shrugged.

“Should we buy you a dress then?” I chuckled. He snorted.

“I could probably fit into yours.” He pointed out.

“I’d love to see you try.” I hummed softly.

“With how built you are, it would be easy.” He chuckled at me. I smacked his head and he sighed. “You’re a sadist, aren’t you?” I breathed in at that and tilted my head when he nudged me with a finger on my chin.

“Maybe…” I muttered out. He chuckled.

“I’ll make you a masochist too, don’t even tempt me.” He chuckled as he kept working. I snorted at that.

“Like to see you try.” I laughed softly.

“Biting, hair pulling, slapping, nails… I could definitely make it fun.” He chuckled as he sat back and looked at his work. I looked at him and raised a brow. “I don’t break the skin but I do bruise.” He pointed out. I chuckled at that and nodded.

“I mean that’s what a hickey is so I’m sure you can.” I laughed softly. He nodded and chuckled before putting a translucent powder over his work. “God my neck feels tender.”

“Good, then my work was with purpose.” He chuckled. I smiled at that. “Hell if you’re up for it, we could do breath play.” He pointed out as he got up and moved to put stuff away. I raised a brow at him.

“You mean let you choke me?” I asked softly. He chuckled.

“If I’m gonna turn you into a masochist, I need options.” He smirked.

“Who said I agreed?” I smirked as I leaned back. He chuckled and looked me over.

“You tease.” He scoffed before he came over and kissed me again. I returned it and relaxed a bit before tensing as he bit my lip hard and pulled back before letting it go. My heart thumped in my chest.

“Fuck you.” I breathed out as I stood up. He chuckled.

“You definitely tried to last night.” He laughed. “Why the insult though?” He asked.

“Because I don’t have time to get you back for that right now.” I growled. He chuckled at me.

“I like that you’re back to normal.” He chuckled at me. I looked at him and breathed in. “As much as your innocent damaged persona pulled me in, I like the fight you have normally.” He chuckled. “Don’t touch your neck too much.” He told me before moving to the door and opening it for me. “Shall we?” He smirked.

I sighed and walked over to him, heading out before he slapped my ass hard. I shrieked at him and smacked him hard across the face. He blinked and rubbed his cheek before chuckling and looking at me. The look in his eyes was dark and lustful and it made me shiver.

“As you said, we don’t have time.” He chuckled as he pulled the door shut and headed down to Rude in the parking lot. I grumbled and followed after him. I got down to the car and looked at Rude.

“Now you look like your neck is normal.” He nodded at me. I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. Reno sighed.

“All that work getting them on there only to cover them up, what a shame!” He pouted. I smacked his chest hard and glared at him before I felt that chill of Sephiroth reaching out again. I looked around and swallowed hard. Subconsciously my swords appeared in my hands, out of a sense of fear. Reno and Rude just watched me intently.

“ _Why do you let this waste of life mark you in such a way?”_ Sephiroth sighed as he appeared behind Reno. I swallowed hard as I watched him. “ _Treating you with no respect, defiling your unique form._ ” He came around Reno and stepped up to me. “ _Come to me little sister and no man shall ever hurt you again._ ” He touched my cheek and I stepped back in fear. “ _You can destroy them all, one by one… making them all pay for the pain they’ve caused you.”_ He chuckled darkly. “ _I’ll make sure you get the opportunity_.” He stepped up to me before vanishing. I squeezed my eyes shut and my heart pounded in my head.

Reno stepped over and gently cupped my shoulders, making me open my eyes and look at him. He stayed quiet as he helped me breathe normally again. My weapons disappeared and he finally felt it was a good moment to talk. “What did he say?” He asked softly. I swallowed hard and looked down, a lump in my throat. It seemed to happen every time he appeared now. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move. It was honestly a miracle I wasn’t crying. Reno slowly stepped closer and cupped my face in his hands. “What did he say…?” He asked again.

“He… he hates how you act around me.” I whispered out, my voice cracking. He nodded as he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb. “He wants to help me… make all men pay for the pain they’ve caused me.” My voice broke and I felt those tears coming. Guess I spoke too soon.

“Which way?” He asked softly. I breathed in and focused back on the moment, remembering his essence moving through me and towards the mountains. I turned and pointed, looking at them. “Good. Good girl.” He kissed my temple and pulled me into a side hug. I leaned into him and breathed shakily. He rubbed my back gently. “Let’s head to the helicopter.” Reno nodded at Rude as they got me in the car.

“She’ll need to be back for lunch.” Rude pointed out.

“Yea yea I know.” Reno sighed. I breathed shakily and worked on calming down as we drove to the airstrip. “I’m sure Rufus would be fine with a little detour to find Sephiroth.” He grumbled. Rude nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “So towards the mountains, right?” He asked. I nodded and relaxed a bit more.

“Anything, in particular, stand out?” Rude asked softly. I shook my head.

“We’ll see when we get in the air ok?” Reno asked. I nodded. He leaned over and kissed me gently. I looked at him.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed being so handsy.” I pointed out. He chuckled.

“I’ll control myself.” He sighed.

“Can you?” I pointed out as we got out and moved to a helicopter. Reno laughed softly as he got into the pilots seat and Rude copiloted. I took a seat near the window and put on my headset, the rotors starting up.

“ _I can control myself, I did last night._ ” He pointed out as he continued starting up the helicopter.

“Yea I don’t remember seeing your restrained side.” I pointed out. He chuckled and got us heading into the sky.

“ _You will later baby._ ” He laughed as we headed towards the mountains. “ _Keep an eye outside, let me know if you see anything._ ” He told me.

“Got it.” I looked out the window as we moved through the sky. I looked at Rude as he answered a call.

“ _Sephiroth visited her again, we’re scouting ahead_.” Rude said into his private call. “ _We may be a little late_.” He glanced back at me. “ _We’re seeing if she can identify a landmark to head to._ ” I looked at Rude and breathed in shakily. “ _I’ll let her know_.” He hung up and I swallowed hard. “ _Rufus is delaying lunch plans because of this, whenever you arrive, there will be lunch_.” He told me. I nodded slowly. “ _He did say to make it quick though_.”

“Ok.” I sighed as I glanced at Reno. He glanced at me and grumbled. I could tell he wasn’t happy about the situation. I looked back out the window and swallowed hard, looking out at the mountains below. We flew around for a while before I saw it. I froze when I saw the crater and I knew exactly what had happened there. I knew he was going there. I looked at Reno and swallowed hard. “T-there.” I breathed out shakily. They both looked and sighed.

“ _The Jenova crater_.” Reno nodded. “ _Well, that makes sense_.” He muttered out before heading back. “ _Let’s get you back to that date_.” I held on and tried to get that anxiety out of my chest about Sephiroth.

“ _Little Sister…”_ I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed up at his voice in my ear. “ _Kill these incompetent fools… and come to me.”_ I could feel his breath on my skin and I whimpered. Reno immediately looked back at me before handing over control to Rude. He moved back to me and cupped my face. “ _Kill him._ ”

 _“Hey, hey!”_ Reno yelled at me. I looked at him, shaking. “ _He’s not real.”_ He stroked my cheek gently. _“It’s just you, me, and Rude here, no one else.”_ He told me. I swallowed hard and looked at him. He gently pulled me down and put his forehead to mine, gently rubbing his fingers over my spine on my neck. “ _He’s not here, he can’t hurt you or make you do anything.”_

“ _Kill him. He doesn’t know who you are._ ” Sephiroth growled out. I shifted and looked away from Reno but he made me look back at him. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out Sephiroth. “ _Let me help…”_ I felt a third hand grab my wrist and I felt my blade appear. I used my free hand to shove Reno back as my eyes shot open. I looked down at my other hand and saw my sword out, a strange burn and bruise handprint appearing on my wrist. Reno froze as he stared at it.

“Rude, land the damn bird now!” Reno yelled back at him. Rude landed the helicopter before shutting down and coming back to us. Tears fell down my cheeks and I looked at Reno, scared. I quickly got out of the helicopter and ran for the hotel, my heart pounding in my head.

I slammed open the door and looked around before grabbing my things, staring at the dress laying there on the table. I left it there before I quickly started running out of town, too scared about what just happened to even think about the idea of what Rufus would do to me. I ran hard and fast, not caring if my lungs screamed from the burn.

I was not risking his life. No. I wasn’t letting Reno get hurt because of Sephiroth.


	6. Let Her In

I breathed shakily as I looked up at the old run-down mansion. I swallowed hard as I pushed inside, getting flooded with memories. I slowly looked around as I shifted my bag on my back. My memories moved around me in the dark entry hall, seeing Sephiroth and I running around avoiding our keepers as we played. A tear ran down my cheek as I moved inside further, heading to my old room.

It had been a few weeks since I had last seen Reno. I was scared Sephiroth would hurt him using me. I didn’t want him to go away. As much as he annoyed me… I wanted him to be there. I pulled out a blade as I heard a sound, quickly spinning around and looking behind me down the dark hallway. I swallowed hard and stared forward my heart racing.

“ _Cassie._ ”

I spun back around at the sound and I swallowed hard. I was alone though. I heard laughter and I spun back around before seeing the back of a small child running down the stairs. I quickly gave chase. I followed the figure, which was always just out of sight, to the basement before coming to a stop at the burnt remains of the lab. I sucked in a deep breath at Sephiroth standing there staring at it, chuckling as he stroked the hair of his illusion as she ran up to him. She looked back at me and I swallowed hard at seeing me as a child before the illusion faded.

“What a beautiful child you were.” He told me. I slowly stepped forward. “You came here for a reason, why?” He asked. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “Did the prodigy lose sight of her mind?” He glanced back at me and I stopped in my tracks. I looked at him and he chuckled. “My god… your eyes.” He slowly stepped over and towered over me. “The mako glow… it’s brighter than I’ve ever seen.” He stroked my cheek gently and I couldn’t move anymore. I was frozen in place.

He was really here. This was real.

“Why are you here?” I finally said, thankful for my voice being even. He chuckled.

“Waiting for you little sister.” He told me. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “They underestimated you.” He told me as he walked behind me, cupping my shoulder. I was still frozen in place as I stared at where he had been standing. “You came here for a reason. To remember.” He told me. I took a shaky breath and set my jaw. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair. His hand slowly slid to wrap around my throat and I stopped breathing for a moment. “Let me help you remember, little sister.” He whispered in my ear.

I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a jolt of energy pass through me from him. It was painful and disorienting. I opened my eyes and breathed shakily, the world around me different. It was back to how it used to be but I wasn’t.

“You can see memories through the lifestream…” he whispered in my ear. I swallowed hard before I saw Jenova in a tank at the center of the room.

“ _Bring the girl_.” Dr. Hojo muttered out as he inspected a syringe. I looked over at his assistant carrying over a quiet infant.

“Even if those memories aren’t yours.” He chuckled darkly. I held back my scream of fear as Dr. Hojo looked at the small baby girl before sticking the needle into her abdomen, immediately making them scream and cry out. Tears fell down my face unconsciously and I had to hold back a scream myself. “Look and see how he has no remorse. Absolutely none for what he just subjected her to.” He muttered out. “You were different from the other three.” He chuckled as he watched. “You screamed and screamed…” he breathed out as I felt him step closer to me, only inches away now. “Genesis, Angeal, even I… none of us cried.” He told me. The baby’s cry was still in the air even as the assistant moved to take her away.

“Make it stop.” I choked out. His hand around my throat tightened and he clicked his tongue at me.

“Not yet little sister.” He whispered to me. The memories around us shifted back and the room changed.

“Two boys, perfect.” President Shinra chuckled as he looked through a glass window at two cribs. “Project S and project G.” He marked two boards. “What is the difference between them?”

“S was injected prior to birth, G was injected after.” A scientist told him. He nodded and hummed. A researcher came into the crib room and laid down a third child, a girl in the crib with S.

“Twins?” President Shinra asked confused.

“Our Turk, Vincent Valentine, found her in the woods alone.” The scientist explained. “Her energy signature is off the charts already.” The president looked at the small infant next to S.

“Mako energy…?” He asked curiously.

“Yes sir.”

“Genetic tests were run?”

“No matches.” The scientist explained. The president looked at him curiously. “Her genetic makeup is neither human nor remnant of Jenova.”

“Yet she looks like us.” He mused as he looked back. “Project C then.” He told him. The scientist nodded. “I believe we may have found our living Cetra.” He chuckled darkly.

“It’s entirely possible. We don’t have a full genetic sample of a cetra.” The scientist explained. The president nodded and chuckled as he watched the infant squirm and whimper in the crib next to the quiet male infant.

“They’ve known you weren’t human since day one little sister.” Sephiroth breathed out as he held me. “They gave you to me, as a toy.” He growled out. I shivered as my throat closed up. “So small, fragile…” he sighed out. “A ticking time bomb as a playmate.”

“Shut up.” I whimpered out.

“Pair her with S… I’m interested to see the development.” The President said as he watched her pout. “Inject her with Jenova cells… double the dosage.”

“Sir that could kill her—”

“Do it.” He growled out. The scientist nodded and quickly moved to make preparations. He leaned to the comms and held the button so the researcher inside could hear him. “Give the girl’s file deep classification. We don’t want prying eyes on her.” He told them. They nodded and went to go change the paperwork on her. “My secret weapon.” He chuckled darkly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tears poured down my face, the memory illusion fading away. Sephiroth chuckled behind me. “How can you claim loyalty to them… when they tried to kill you?” He asked simply. “They killed Genesis, they nearly killed me… they killed your lover, Zack.” He told me. “Shinra can’t be trusted.” I broke down at his words and started to cry. “You kept your empathy… while none of us did.” He breathed out as one of his arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into him. “If you won’t do this for me, do it for Genesis, for Zack.” He breathed out. My head fell forward as I started to sob. “Come with me, little sister.” I looked up at the room as tears fell down my cheeks.

I didn’t know what to do anymore. I had known all of this before but it was so much more visceral seeing it happen. I knew about my classification and my discovery as an infant. I knew about the death of all those close to me at the hands of Shinra. I didn’t even know why I was considering it! I didn’t trust the Jenova cells inside me, or him. I shouldn’t even be considering joining him. Yet here I was… sitting on the edge waiting to fall.

“ **Don’t listen to him child. Kill him.** ” I startled at that voice and looked around confused and scared. “ **I made you for this purpose alone. Do your job.** ”

I quickly moved away from him and across the room, staring ahead in shock and fear. That wasn’t a voice I recognized. I quickly moved into a room off to the side but stopped in my tracks when I felt Sephiroth vanish. I looked back behind me and didn’t see him there anymore. I moved into the side room and stared at the coffins, confused.

I went over and opened one on pure instinct and froze when I saw Vincent sleeping there. I swallowed hard before I climbed in next to him and wrapped my arms around his side, crying into his chest.

I had long forgiven him for what he had done. Even if I had been mean in how I talked about him, he was the closest thing I had to a father. He was the only one who ever cared about me, for real.

I didn’t care that the coffin was cramped and digging into me uncomfortably, I needed a familiar face that didn’t want to kill me. I felt his breathing change and an arm came around me but he didn’t move more than that. He didn’t speak a word as he held me. I just kept crying into him, scared and conflicted.

This was why I came. I didn’t know it at the time of my arrival but I came to be with the one person who I considered actual family. I needed that tether back to reality, that I’d lost years ago…

After a while, my crying subsided and I started to drift off to sleep against him, my body relaxing even in the uncomfortable confines. He shifted slowly and his other arm came around me and pulled me close, stroking my hair gently. I nuzzled into him and took a deep breath in. I finally felt… home. I barely registered hearing the coffin close above us but I didn’t mind as it shut and sealed above us. With the silence that followed I fell asleep.

I don’t know how long I had been sleeping when the coffin opened and I heard multiple voices around us. I curled tighter to Vincent and buried my face into his cloak.

“Cassie…?”

I slowly turned and looked up at the voice, blinking through the brightness of the room. Once the sleep ran from my eyes I saw Cloud looking down at me in shock.

“Go away.” I grumbled out before turning back into Vincent. His arms tightened around me protectively.

“You heard her.” He muttered out as he stroked my hair gently.

“Cassie… who is this?” Cloud asked again. I nuzzled into him and tried to go back to sleep.

“I said go away.” I muttered out, my voice cracking. Vines in the room started growing towards the group and Vincent hummed softly to calm me down.

“Who set you free…?” Vincent whispered to me as he held me. I nuzzled into him and sniffed. “And what the hell are you wearing?”

“It’s my ass-kicking outfit.” I pouted. He chuckled sleepily as he held me. “Sephiroth did.” I whispered out. He nodded and rubbed my back gently, kissing my forehead gently.

“Cassie, who is this?” Cloud asked again. I turned and looked at him and he startled back when my eyes met his. “Cassie… your eyes…” he breathed out.

“This is Vincent… the man who found me.” I whispered out before curling back up to him. “My keeper.” I took a deep breath.

“Not even _his_ eyes glow like that.” Tifa breathed out shakily.

“She’s not like any SOLDIER you’ve met.” Vincent explained as he slowly sat up, moving me with him. I leaned into him, too tired to really move on my own. “She’s not even human. We were never sure what she was.”

“Last we saw you, you were working with Shinra.” Barrett grumbled at me. I nuzzled into Vincent and took a deep breath. He seemed to notice my avoidance.

“If she doesn’t want to talk, she won’t.” He explained to them. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his shoulder. “She’s hated Shinra since she was a kid… she’s not a lap dog.”

“This… Is where I grew up.” I sniffed as I shifted to sit comfortably. “In this mansion.” I whispered out. “This is where Dr. Hojo injected Jenova cells into me, tainting me.” I whispered softly.

“We know where Sephiroth is. And Dr. Hojo.” Cloud told me. I looked at him and breathed in shakily.

“And you know the truth now. You remembered him.” I sighed as I reached and touched his cheek gently. He looked at me, swallowing hard. “You remembered Zack.” I smiled. He gently took my hand off his face and held it as he looked down.

“I remembered Zack…” he breathed out, nodding slowly. I slowly climbed out of the coffin and moved to kneel in front of him, gently taking his hands and putting them on my face. He looked up at me slowly and breathed in.

“They’re still here…” I whispered to him. He looked me in the eye. “Zack never left.” I smiled. “He’s been with me since the last time I saw you.” I told him. I glanced over and saw a girl standing with Zack, both of them watching Cloud carefully. I leaned closer and put my forehead to his. “She’s here too.” I smiled. His eyes looked up into mine as I said that. “She didn’t give up on you even after her death.” I gently stroked his cheek as I relaxed with him. He breathed out shakily and looked at me. “If they felt you were responsible for their death, they wouldn’t be here.” I told him. “They’re worried about you.”

“I… I couldn’t save them.” He breathed out. I nodded slowly and stroked his cheek gently.

“It wasn’t your responsibility to.” I whispered out. “Our job as a SOLDIER… is to save who we can and remember who we couldn’t. It is not our burden to bear the weight of regret.” I told him. “I regret… not saying goodbye to Zack… when I had the chance.” I looked down at the ground. “I regret… not stopping Sephiroth when I could.” I sighed. “I regret… leaving you to your own devices.” I swallowed hard. “I regret… pushing Reno away… when I should have trusted him.” I looked up into his eyes, seeing tears going down his cheeks silently. “You know what I don’t regret…?” I asked softly. He looked at me waiting for an answer. “Moving on. Falling in love. Reconnecting with the only father figure in my life. Finding a brother, in a friend who needed me.” I put my hand over his heart and he gasped out. “It is not your burden to bear the regret of losing them. Your burden… is to remember them.” I whispered softly. “Fate is funny, isn’t it?” I smiled at him. He swallowed hard as he looked at me. “It always shows me where I need to be.” I giggled softly before sniffing and rubbing my thumb gently over his chest.

“I missed you.” He whispered out. I smiled at that and nuzzled him gently to cheer him up.

“Cloud…” I whispered out. “You can’t save everyone.” I told him. He looked up at me. “So don’t feel guilty… if I die.” I whispered softly. He swallowed hard. “Maybe it’s finally time.” I breathed out. He looked scared as I pulled back. “It’s time I face him.” I sighed as I got to my feet. I looked back at Vincent and smiled. “I’m not a sin anymore. I’m just your daughter now.” I smiled at him as a tear fell. “If I make it out of this… can I take your last name?” I asked softly. A soft smile appeared on his face and he nodded once.

I smiled back and headed out before pausing at feeling dark materia in the room. I shook off the feeling before I continued out of the mansion and made my way to the crater. I found the nearest entry point of the lifestream and took a deep breath as I stared at it. “Please let this work.” I sighed out as I walked into the water slowly, heading down into the lifestream. When I got sucked in I drifted to sleep involuntarily.

* * *

_“Babe come on! We’re gonna be late!” I blinked and looked around. This wasn’t the lifestream. I was sitting at a vanity in front of a mirror in a finely decorated bedroom. “Babe?” I looked back at the voice and saw Zack walking over to me, dressed in casual clothes. I immediately started to cry at seeing him. He came over at that. “Hey, you ok? What happened?” He crouched down next to me and brushed my hair back gently. I looked at him as he touched me and I couldn’t contain myself. I quickly pulled him into a kiss, tears falling down my cheeks as I felt him like I used to. He returned it and chuckled. “Babe we don’t have time to make another baby right now.” He laughed against my lips. He pulled back and looked at me. I was shaking as I held onto him. “The girls are ready to go, you ok?”_

_“I missed you…” I whispered out. He chuckled._

_“I’ve been gone for ten minutes, how can you miss me already?” He chuckled at me. I sniffed and shook my head, smiling as I kept close to him. “You know what? When we get back, I’ll have Cloud watch the girls for us.” He smiled. “So we can have some alone time, that sound good?”_

_“That sounds amazing.” I laughed through my tears. He nodded and kissed me gently._

_“If we make another kid though, I’m blaming you.” He teased as he kissed me deeply. I returned it and shook as I cried. “Though I would like a boy.” He chuckled. I laughed softly and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. “You sure you’re ok?” He asked softly as he rubbed my back. I nodded and sniffed. He kissed my shoulder gently and breathed me in._

_“Yea I’m ok… just… stuck in deep thought.” I laughed softly as I pulled back and brushed back my hair gently. I looked in the mirror and finished getting ready for him. “Let’s go.” I got up and moved with him, heading out to our two beautiful twin girls waiting for us. I immediately wrapped my arms around them and hugged them tightly, easing into whatever reality this was. I didn’t care anymore… I had Zack and two daughters by my side. I had everything I ever wanted…_

* * *

**_Reno ran over the instant he saw her, not liking that she was laying there on the underground lakeshore, unmoving. He picked her up into his arms and she was limp and dripping wet. “Cas… Cas wake up!” He begged as he checked for a pulse. It was there and faint and he realized she was barely breathing. “Babe wake up!” He yelled at her as he shook her. He gently hit her cheek to wake her up. “Babe come on… this isn’t funny wake up.” He begged as he held her to him. “Cas…” he shook her gently in his arms but she didn’t respond. It was like she was asleep and couldn’t be woken up._ **

**_“Dammit, Cas wake up!” He barked as he hit her cheek a little harder. He didn’t even notice Rude standing nearby or the group led by Cloud coming over too. “Baby come on!” He begged, starting to get frantic. He checked her pulse again and it was getting harder and harder to feel. He put his head to hers as he started to panic, shaking. “Please… come back…” he whispered. “Don’t go away… please…” he breathed out shakily as he held her to him and rocked. “Zack… if you’re still there… get her out of this… please…” his voice was breaking as he whispered out._ **

**_Cloud was immediately in front of him, looking for an injury on her but found none. Reno angrily pushed him away and glared._ **

**_“Get the fuck away from her!” He yelled at him. Cloud blinked in confusion but looked to be scared as well. Reno held her closer and rocked her body back and forth. “Babe wake up… please…” he whispered into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her temple._ **

* * *

_I giggled softly as I danced with one of my daughters, smiling. She was absolutely perfect and beautiful. I giggled as Zack pulled me away to dance with me himself. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as we sway._

_“Cassie… you need to wake up.” He whispered to me. I looked up at him confused and he smiled at me sadly. “You need to wake up, you still have a job to do.” I looked into his eyes._

_“I don’t want to go.” I whispered. “I want to stay here with you… and them…” I looked back behind him at our daughters dancing together. He looked back and swallowed hard._

_“Babe… this isn’t real…” he whispered out. “You can’t get stuck in a dream. You were made for more than that.” He breathed me in as he kissed my temple._

_“But it’s… perfect.” I whispered out, starting to tear up._

_“I know… I know…” he whispered to me as he held me closer. “God… I wish this was real… I so wish it was.” He laughed sadly. “But it’s not.” He sighed as he nuzzled my neck gently and stopped us from dancing. I held onto him, starting to shake. “You give up… you stay in this dream… you die… the version of me you’ve been with in here… isn’t real.” He whispered to me._

_“Then stay…” I begged softly as tears fell. He gently cupped my face and had me looked up into his eyes. Tears fell as he put his forehead to mine._

_“Even if I did… this wouldn’t last. This isn’t real.” He whispered to me. “It’s just… a dream.” He breathed out. I swallowed hard as I gently cupped his hands and sniffed. I was shaking and crying now. “Go back… Reno… he needs you.” He sighed softly. “Someone’s gotta keep that idiot Turk in line.” He chuckled. I stifled a laugh as I began to cry harder. “Someone needs to smack him when he’s wrong.” He stroked my cheek gently. “I’m not going anywhere babe… I promise you.” He breathed out as he gently kissed me. My lips trembled as I returned it, holding onto him tightly._

_“I miss you… so much…” I whimpered out as tears poured down my face._

_“I know…” he whispered out. “I know sweetie...” he sighed as he pulled me into a tight hug and I curled into his neck as I cried._

_“ **Babe wake up… please…** ” I cried harder as I heard Reno’s broken voice and I could feel my heart screaming in pain. _

_“Go keep the Turk in line.” He whispered to me as he kissed my head. “I love you… so much.” He breathed out. I clung to him as I cried harder._

_“I love you…” I whispered out before he vanished from my arms and the world around me collapsed into a void of white. I collapsed and cried harder as I doubled over. I screamed in pain as I held my abdomen, aching from the heartbreak._

* * *

I inhaled shakily and my eyes opened, tears falling down my cheeks as I came back to reality. Reno immediately looked at me, hopeful but scared as he held back tears. I broke down into tears as I curled into him, still feeling the loss of Zack and the family I had in my dream. I screamed into his chest as I clung to him. I was shaking hard as well. He held me tighter and peppered kisses over my head. He rubbed my back slowly and I sobbed into him. I slammed my fist against his chest out of frustration as I broke down.

“Thank you Zack… thank you…” Reno whispered into my hair. I looked up at him as he said that and tears fell down my cheeks. “Guess he was really there after all.” He whispered to me as he put his forehead to mine. I looked into his eyes and swallowed hard as I shook. “He woke you up… didn’t he…?” I slowly nodded and he held me closer. “I am so sorry babe…” he whispered out. “Must have been one hell of a dream if you didn’t want to wake up.” He whispered out. I nodded and closed my eyes, crying softly. He stroked my cheek gently as he shushed me and kissed my nose.

“He said someone has to hit you when you’re being an idiot.” I croaked out. He laughed softly at that and smiled.

“Guess he knows me better than I thought.” He chuckled out as he nuzzled me gently. I breathed in shakily as I brushed my nose against his.

“How the hell did you get here?” Cloud spoke up. I looked over to him and his eyes widened. “Whoa…”

“What…?” I whispered out.

“Your eyes.” Tifa breathed out. “They’re so bright.” I looked at them confused before I looked between Reno and them.

“Wait. What the hell did _I_ miss?” I asked shocked. “Why are you guys cooperating?”

“Too long of a story.” Reno sighed as he moved and stood up, helping me stand as well. I looked around and swallowed hard before I winced at a buzz inside my head.

“ _Come sister._ ” I winced at the voice in my head and my feet started moving on their own.

“Cas, where are you going?” Reno asked confused. I looked back at him before looking forward again. “Cas.” He felt so close. I stepped into the crater and breathed in shakily when I saw the crystallized weapons. I slowly stepped into the circle of them and stared at the one in the center, seeing Sephiroth inside. I swallowed hard and looked up at him as I came to a stop in front of him. I looked around at all the others and I felt so dizzy as reality flashed in and out.

“ _Cassie_!” Zack yelled as he ran for me but he blinked in and out of existence. “ _Cassie you need to leave_!” I looked at him and winced as a high pitch sound filled my ears.

“ ** _Kill him._** ” I covered my ears and whimpered in pain. I stumbled back a little and squeezed my eyes shut.

“ _Cassie_!” Zack screamed out. I shot my eyes open and looked at him, fear in my eyes as the realization hit him. He looked around and realized what was happening. “ _Oh fuck_ …”

I don’t even know when I got it and in the blink of an eye I was touching Sephiroth’s crystal and black materia was fading into him. I froze as I realized what I just did. The crystal shattered in a flash and I covered my eyes with an arm before I looked forward, seeing him standing before me.

“My little sister.” He chuckled at me. “A weapon… created by the planet to rid of me. How flattering.” He chuckled darkly before I gasped in at Masamune going through my chest.

“Cas!”

“Cassie!”

Reno and Cloud yelled in unison and moved to get to me but they were both held back as other crystals cracked.

“What a shame… you were so beautiful.” Sephiroth stroked back my hair gently as he looked at me. “It’s time to wake, little weapon, stop playing your little game.” He muttered out as he pulled out his sword and I stumbled back, looking down at the blood pouring from my wound. I looked at Zack as he blinked in and out of reality. My world was getting so much more confusing as I stood there and held my wound. “Let’s bring destruction onto those who stand before us, destroy those who sought to use us for their own amusement.”

My vision was slowly going dark as I looked at him, taken off guard to such a degree I didn’t know what to do. Sephiroth cupped my jaw with a hand and I looked at him, feeling perplexed and betrayed.

“Your empathy was your greatest weakness.” He muttered out before I collapsed. “You’ve served the purpose I needed you for.” I looked around and saw my blood running in rivers around us to the weapons around us. He stepped over me and I stared off at Zack, confused and scared as he blinked in and out of reality. He came over and knelt next to me, looking at me scared as he cupped my face and smiled.

“ _Babe_ …” he whispered out shakily. “ _Let her in_.” He whispered out as he looked around. “ _I know you’re scared… let her in_.” He whispered out. I choked on my breath and whimpered as I shook my head. He rolled me onto my back and I coughed up some blood. “ _Let her in. Let her in_!” He screamed at me. “ _Babe if you don’t let her in, you_ are _going to die_.” I looked at him scared. “ _Let. Her. In_.” I gasped in and screamed as I felt the lifestream pierce through me and I was overflowing with energy. I immediately blacked out.


	7. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD

I whimpered awake slowly and looked up at the sky, breathing slowly as I saw lifestream glittering in the air. I breathed slowly and saw fragments of a meteor falling from the sky and burning up in the atmosphere. I jolted as I felt a raindrop hit my face and my eyes widened as I felt the healing in it.

“ _It’s time to wake up.”_ A girl’s voice chirped in my ear happily. I looked over and saw her crouched next to me. “ _Hey, there sleepy head.”_ She giggled at me. I took a deep breath and slowly sat up, looking around. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I was in the middle of a strange glowing forest. I looked behind me and saw a lake and a strange building. “ _You’re probably still weak from me channeling through you… I’m sorry!”_ She bowed her head to me and I couldn’t help but smile. I looked up at the sky.

“We… did that?” I asked softly. She looked at me before looking up as well.

“ _We did._ ” She smiled at me as she tilted her head happily. “ _Weapon Alpha._ ” She told me. I looked at her confused. “ _That’s what you were. You’re not human, you’re not an ancient either, you’re an organic weapon made by the planet._ ” She smiled.

“Those things… at the crater… they were weapons too, right?” I asked nervously as I shifted and leaned on my knees. She hummed in confirmation and smiled. “Why was I so different?”

“ _You weren’t made to kill._ ” She told me. I looked at her confused.

“But the voice—“

“ _Was the voice of Chaos_.” She told me. “ _While a portion of him is trapped inside Vincent Valentine, he was drawing you to free the other weapons, to destroy the planet._ ” She lowered her head. I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “ _The planet never talks really._ ” She smiled at me. I looked at her. “ _Not like this._ ” I took a deep breath and sighed softly.

“It’s over then…?” I asked. She giggled and nodded. “What purpose do I have then if I wasn’t made to kill?”

“ _Your purpose_ —“

“ _Was to destroy Meteor._ ” I looked over at the voice and saw Zack. I smiled at him as he smiled at me and sat down next to the girl. “ _Hey, there beautiful._ ” He chuckled. She giggled at him and looked at me. “ _Cassie, this is Aerith. The girl I met before I died.”_ He smiled as he looked at her.

“It’s nice to meet you Aerith.” I smiled at her. She smiled back.

“ _It’s nice to meet you too.”_ She giggled out. I breathed in and looked up at the sky, feeling lighter. She giggled softly and I closed my eyes as I felt myself relax.

“How did I end up here…?” I asked softly.

“ _We thought somewhere calm and quiet would be a better place for you to wake up._ ” Zack told me. I nodded.

“Well, you hit right on the money.” I chuckled out as I looked at them. Zack smiled and nodded. I sighed softly and relaxed in the rain, feeling so much more at ease than I had in years. “Ya know what Zack?” I chuckled softly. He hummed at me. “I quit.” I snorted before smiling. He laughed at that and I couldn’t help but laugh too. Aerith joined in and I smiled brighter than I had in years. “I’m done being a SOLDIER. I’m done being a weapon.” I smiled as I looked around. “It’s time… I do something for myself.”

“ _Sounds good to me, where are we going?”_ He laughed. I smiled.

“I don’t know yet.” I smiled.

“ _Good.”_ He chuckled. I smiled at the sky.

“So you can see them.”

I looked behind them and stiffened when I saw Genesis walking over. I quickly got to my feet and looked at him in shock.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” I muttered out.

“Well, so are you according to reports.” He shrugged as he walked closer. “I see Zack is dead, when did that happen?” He tilted his head and I looked at them confused before looking at him.

“You can see them?” I asked confused. He chuckled.

“The goddess gave me many blessing.” He chuckled. He smirked as he stepped closer and lifted my chin with a finger. “You turned out well I see.” He chuckled. I swallowed hard. “Even more beautiful than I imagined too.” He slowly walked around me and stood at the lake’s edge. I looked back at him and swallowed hard.

“Why are you here…?” I asked simply. He chuckled.

“We’re the last two assets of the Jenova Project, why do you think I’m here?” He told me. I tensed my jaw.

“Last I heard… you defected.” I pointed out. He chuckled.

“I did indeed.” He nodded. “Look at your abdomen dear.” I looked at him confused before I opened my corset and froze at the dark mark across my abdomen. I looked at him perplexed. “Do you know what that is?” He asked.

“No. It’s new.” I admitted as I tucked my corset under my arm.

“It is indeed!” He chuckled as he turned to look at me. I swallowed hard as he stepped over to me. He pulled down his collar and showed me his dark mark across his collarbone. “Seems a lot of people have them now.” He shrugged. I looked at him confused.

“You know this… how?” I asked softly.

“I have my ways.” He shrugged as he walked around me and headed to a car. He stopped in his tracks and glanced back at me. “If you come with me… I can show you.” He smirked. I swallowed hard and looked at Zack and Aerith who were now just as perplexed as me. “They can come with.” He chuckled. “Besides, if this is affecting even a planetary weapon, something must be wrong.” He smirked.

“If I went with you, where would I be going?” I asked firmly.

“Shinra Headquarters.” He told me. I tensed as he said that and I glared at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m retired.” I growled. He chuckled.

“No one retires from being a SOLDIER.” He pointed out. “Not even us big four got that choice.” He told me. I swallowed hard as I looked at him. “Besides… I’m sure you want to see that Turk of yours again.” He chuckled. I glared at him.

“You’re still working with Deepground.” I growled.

“Incorrect, I’m their captive.” He clarified. “I got out just in time before a large fragment of Meteor struck Midgard actually, so who knows if I still have a job.” He laughed. “Regardless, you have unique abilities that Deepground would be curious in developing.”

“No, thank you.” I growled. He sighed and turned to look at me.

“Little sister—“

“Nope, no one gets to say that to me anymore.” I interrupted. “I’m done being a little sister to everyone. I’m tired of it being used against me.” I spat as I stepped forward and jabbed his chest with a finger. “I am not going.” I spat.

“And your Turk?” He chuckled at me. I swallowed hard. “Least I could do, if not take you to Deepground is to take you to Midgard.” He smirked. I swallowed hard at that. “It is what family would do.” He chuckled as he moved to the car. “Besides, I have no intention of staying anyway.” He shrugged. “I was let out… and then it caved in. Would be a shame if I escaped.” He chuckled. I looked at him perplexed before he was suddenly holding an Apple. “Bet you’re starving.” He chuckled. I slowly took a step over to him and carefully took the apple and smelled it before I took a bite. He chuckled. “You find your Turk, run away. I’ll be back if Deepground resurfaces.” He told me. I nodded slowly as I chewed on the apple in my mouth. He gently rubbed my hair. “Despite sounding like our brother, I am not going to destroy the planet.” He pointed out. I looked at him as he opened the door to the car for me. I looked at him then back to Zack and Aerith who were gone now. “Come come.” He chuckled. I slowly got into the car and sat down before he joined me and the car moved off.

I slowly ate my apple in the silence of the ride. I slowly curled up to his side as I got sleepy, realizing now he drugged the apple. I ended up passed out in his lap as he stroked my hair gently.

When I woke I shot upright and blinked in confusion at being in a bed. I looked around and worked on calming my breathing. I got up and moved out the door before pausing at seeing Tifa. I looked around and swallowed hard.

“You’re awake!” She ran over and hugged me tightly. I blinked in confusion and slowly hugged her back. “We found you just outside the city, we were so worried.” She breathed out. I looked around confused. “You’ve been out for days.” She pulled back and looked at me. “I called Reno, but he’s still working recovery in Midgard and he can’t get free from it at all.” I breathed in shakily and nodded as I looked around. I swallowed hard and moved away from her. “You ok…?” She asked softly.

“Confused.” I told her as I looked around. “He said Midgard got hit…”

“It did…” she nodded. “Wait who said that?” She asked. I looked back at her. Genesis must have dropped me and left. Well better than stabbing me I guess.

“Doesn’t matter.” I sighed. “Where are we…?” I asked confused. She smiled.

“My new bar.” She told me. I looked at her perplexed. “In Edge.” She smiled. “It’s still a work in progress, but it’s a nice relief for people.” She nodded. I nodded slowly and moved for the door, curious now. I stepped out and blinked at all the construction happening around me. I blinked and cracked a smile at people working together. I slowly stepped down to the ground and looked around, in awe at the situation.

“She’s awake!”

I looked over at the small voice before squeaking at being bombarded by children. I broke into giggled as they all hugged me.

“What’s all this about?” I laughed softly.

“Give her some space!” Cloud chuckled as he moved them all aside before helping me stand up. I looked at him and smiled. “They still see you as the cool SOLDIER lady with wings.” He sighed as he looked at them all. I blinked.

“When did they see me with wings?” I asked confused.

“A… a lot happened after the incident at the Crater.” He sighed. I nodded slowly. “We can talk about it later. But it seems I have something I need to deliver.” He chuckled at me. I could still see pain in his eyes but he was happy I was alive at least. I nodded slowly and he guided me to a bike. He got on then patted behind him. I slowly got on behind him and looked at him confused.

“What are you delivering and why does it require me?” I asked simply as he turned on the bike. I wrapped my arms around him to hold on.

“You’re the delivery.” He pointed out. I blinked at that before smiling. I sighed out and dropped my head on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Definitely confused.” I laughed softly. “But finally… free.” I told him. He chuckled.

“Good.” He nodded. I looked and saw a pink ribbon around his arm and I smiled as I touched it.

“For Aerith…?” I asked softly. He looked back at me confused. “She was pretty.” I told him as I smiled. “And really nice.”

“How…?” He asked confused. I smiled at him before he sighed and got us moving. “You’re a ball of mystery.” He muttered out. I giggled softly.

“That’s the point.” I told him as I held on. I relaxed into the ride and my heart raced in anticipation. “Genesis is Alive.” I told him. He glanced back at me. “He found me in the Sleeping Forest.” I told him.

“Yea?” He asked. I nodded. “Why’d he find you?”

“To warn me.” I sighed. He hummed at that.

“He cryptic like usual?” He asked.

“Sorta…” I sighed. He nodded. “Apparently he was still with Deepground.” I sighed. “But he said they’re buried so who knows if they’ll resurface.”

“Cryptic.” He nodded as he weaved through debris before slowing down. I looked up and saw relief efforts being done. “Hey, Turk!” He yelled out. Four heads turned at that and one immediately ran over.

I got off the bike and I ran into his arms. He caught me and spun me around as I held onto him. I buried my face into his neck and breathed in shakily. I slowly pulled back before I pulled his face to mine, kissing him deeply. He returned it and held me close. One of his hands came up and cupped my neck, holding my lips to his. His other arm wrapped around me and held me against him. I heard Cloud leave but I didn’t care anymore, I was finally back with Reno and that’s all that mattered.

“We should find a room.” He chuckled against my lips before kissing me deeper. I whimpered into the kiss as I kept against him.

“We need to talk first.” I whispered against his lips.

“Good talk or bad talk?” He growled against my lips.

“Neutral talk. I’m not dumping you if that’s any indication.” I shrugged. He nodded and returned to kissing me.

“Then it can wait till I’m done kissing you.” He chuckled. I smiled at that and nodded as I returned his kiss.

“Reno, just go.” Rude sighed. He pulled back and glanced back at him before waving him off and returned to kissing me. “Take your damn break.” Reno chuckled and picked me up before carrying me to a nearby building. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled as I held onto him. He moved inside with me before shifting a little and opening a door. He moved us inside and he shut the door behind him. I looked around at the small room that had a bed in it and not much else.

“Cozy.” I shrugged. He sighed.

“Can’t really go far with all the work around here.” He sighed as he sat on the bed and looked at me. “You’re back. You’re awake!” He smiled at me as he stroked my neck gently. “Look at that, healed and every—“ he paused when he saw the dark rash peeking out from under my corset. “No.” He looked up at me and swallowed hard. “Please tell me you’re joking!” He groaned out.

“Nope.” I sighed as I took off the corset and showed it to him. He sighed as he looked at it. He gently ran his fingers over it and sighed. “Not the only thing we need to talk about.” I pointed out. He sighed at that. “First off you seem to know what it is, what is it?” I asked simply.

“People are calling it geostigma.” He pointed out. I nodded at that and looked at it. “It showed up in the aftermath of the meteor event.” He told me. I nodded. “Fuck really?” He sighed as he looked up at me. I nodded and shifted in his lap to sit comfortably.

“Second, Genesis is alive and free from Deepground.” I pointed out.

“Whoa whoa, what?” He asked shocked. “How do you know this?”

“He brought me back to Midgard.” I told him. He stared at me. “He also has Geostigma.” I pointed out. “He said Deepground is buried and he doesn’t know when or if they’ll ever resurface.” I sighed. “But if they do, he’ll be back.”

“That… that is a lot of information I should probably take to Rufus…” he muttered out.

“Third, does Rufus know about this? Does he still want me to be his wife?” I pointed out. He sighed.

“I mean after you kinda went nuts and tried to blow up Midgard, you’re not exactly public image material.” He shrugged. I raised a brow.

“I did what now?”

“I mean you didn’t so it’s ok!” He rushed out. “You kinda went after Rufus and Midgard got caught in your wake.” He pointed out. “You didn’t intentionally damage Midgard.” I blinked at that and processed it. “You did more damage to sector zero than the meteor did actually…” he sighed. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “Hey, no one is blaming you or mad.” He told me firmly. I breathed him in. “Enough sad talk, I want to enjoy you again… it’s been… too long.” He sighed. I grumbled and shifted on his lap. “Seriously babe… it’s ok.” He stroked my cheek gently. I nuzzled into his hand and kissed his palm gently. He smiled at me. “We don’t know a lot about geostigma so I’m gonna savor you as much as I can for as long as I have you.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. He gently pulled me into a kiss and held me close.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He deepened it before he rolled me under him on the bed. I giggled up at him and got comfortable. He chuckled and shifted between my legs before he pulled off my shirt. I giggled and hooked my legs onto his hips, pressing to him. He grunted in response and deepened the kiss. I parted my lips for him and his tongue quickly dipped into my mouth.

I inhaled shakily and pressed my chest up to his. His tongue met mine and I shivered. It felt so good to be with him again. I slid my hands down and worked open his shirt, pulling my lips away as I got lower so I could watch my hands. Once it was off he pulled it off himself and threw it away. He leaned down and kissed me again. I slid my hand up and buried it into his hair.

He bit my lower lip as he got to work on getting my bottoms off, breathing heavily. I exhaled shakily and looked up at him, blushing and so very willing. His eyes met mine and he paused, breathing heavily. He slowly smiled and looked at me, gently brushing back my hair before he kissed me gently. I whimpered at the break of heat and it made my heart swell. He chuckled in return as he laid gentle kisses down my neck as he got my bottoms in his grip and started pulling them off me.

“For being such a badass, I never suspected you’d melt at my touch.” He teased gently. I shivered and looked at him. His eyes met mine again and he just couldn’t help but stare. “Fuck that’s a hot look.” He smirked as he tossed the last of my clothing across the room. His fingers trailed patterns over my thigh as he watched me.

“You’re a tease who talks too much.” I muttered out. He chuckled at that and looked down at my body, dancing his fingers over my skin, hesitating at the geostigma on my abdomen before he started moving down my body, kissing over my skin as he went. I shivered at the feeling of his lips against my skin. It felt so nice. He shifted my legs around him as he moved further down and started kissing over my thighs.

“You’re familiar with this right?” He chuckled at me. “Zack would do this?” He smiled.

“Yea, he would eat me out.” I giggled out. He chuckled and nodded as he gently nipped my thigh before kissing further down. I shivered as his breath fanned over my entrance before he slowly dragged his tongue up my folds. I let my eyes close as he repeated it a few times. “So sweet…” he growled against my entrance. I blushed at that and looked at him. He chuckled at the look on my face. “Clit or g-spot girl?” He asked. I turned even brighter red at that. He was so direct, it was embarrassing.

“I Uh…” I stuttered out. He chuckled and nodded before he sucked on my clit, making me jolt hard and grip his hair as I gasped in. “Fuck…” I whimpered out. He nodded and pulled back at that.

“So that’s how that reaction goes.” He chuckled before I felt his fingers rubbing me slowly before one slid into me. I arched and moaned before his tongue teased near my entrance, my mind going a bit numb at the overwhelming feeling. His finger slowly moved in me as he dragged his tongue over that spot heavily. I moaned loudly and my head fell back. One hand tangled in his hair as the other reached up above me and gripped the pillow tight. “G-spot it is.” He chuckled at me as he pulled back and licked his lips. I looked at him confused at his decision. “I’d rather have you overwhelmed than overstimulated.” He chuckled at me before he got back to work.

I immediately moaned for him when his tongue returned to teasing at the entrance where his finger was moving slowly in me. It was blissful. He hummed in contentment as his shoulders relaxed and he lapped at my entrance. I shivered and moaned loudly as I gripped his hair tighter. He chuckled and slowly slid in a second finger. I whimpered and my face scrunched up as he put more pressure on his tongue. I gasped as I felt that coil building inside me.

“Fuck Reno!” I gasped out. He chuckled and moved his fingers faster in me. I squirmed and whimpered as I chased that high while simultaneously trying to escape the building intensity. He wrapped an arm around me and held me down, groaning into me as I moaned louder. Both my hands made their way into his hair and pulled hard as I gasped and writhed under him. “Too much…! Ahh…!” I gasped out as he kept going. “Reno…! Ahh…! I’m gonna… I’m gonna!” I cried out as he pushed me over that edge. I shook and cried out as my orgasm flooded over me, my entire body tensing before completely relaxing.

I felt so dizzy as he slowed his fingers and soothed his tongue over my folds before pulling back. He chuckled and kissed my inner thighs gently. “Mmm…” he looked up at me as I panted hard, completely relaxed against the bed. “You look fucked out already.” He chuckled as he slowly moved up and ran his free hand over my body slowly to soothe me. I looked up at him and panted hard. I whimpered as I felt him curl his fingers in me. “But I’m not done yet, babe.” He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I whimpered at the taste on his lips, feeling that coil building again. “I haven’t had my fun.” He teased against my lips. He slowly moved his fingers in me as he watched me.

“Reno… I can’t… it’s too much…” I whimpered out, looking away embarrassed. He chuckled and kissed over my neck before gently nipping my ear.

“You’ll be fine.” He chuckled as he slid his fingers out of me before sucking on them. I blushed bright red as I saw him do that. “I’ve been waiting to savor you for a while.” He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He started shifting and getting out of his pants. I watched him as I finally got my breathing mostly under control. “I’ll make you feel so good Cas, I promise.” He chuckled at me as he threw his pants aside.

My eyes slowly wandered down and I blushed at his erect cock. It was an angry red and was already dribbling precum. I’d really done that to him…? I swallowed hard as I stared at it. I could feel him watching me before it twitched at my scrutiny.

“What?” He chuckled at me.

“How are you so calm with it so angry like that?” I blurted out. He broke into laughter at that and smiled at me. I looked away in a little bit of shame for my stupid question.

“I’m barely holding it together Cas, but your comfort comes first.” He told me. I looked up into his eyes that were shining with happiness. I relaxed a little at the look and realized my shame was very misplaced. He gently stroked my cheek and smiled at me. “You need another minute to recover?” He asked softly. I swallowed hard and looked back down at it standing at attention. “You keep staring at it, I’m gonna hide it.” He chuckled at me. I blushed and looked back up at him. He chuckled at me. “Can we proceed?” He smirked at me. I swallowed hard before slowly nodding. He nodded in return as he leaned down and kissed me gently. “Anything makes you uncomfortable you tell me.” He whispered against my lips. “There’s a learning curve so don’t be afraid of disappointing me, just having you here is enough.” He sighed as he put his forehead to mine.

My heart fluttered at those words and I looked into his eyes, blushing. “Ok.” I whispered out. He smiled and stroked my cheek gently.

“We’ll do kinky shit next time, right now I just want you.” He told me. I smiled at that and nodded. He shifted between my legs and I felt him press to my entrance. I shivered at the feeling and looked into his eyes. He reached between us and rubbed himself over my folds before he slowly pressed into me.

I immediately grabbed onto his shoulders and whimpered. It wasn’t so much uncomfortable it was just startling. He stopped at the sound and looked at me for reassurance. I nodded at him and untensed. He nodded and slowly pressed in further. I gasped and shivered at the magnificent feeling as he got fully seated in me. He breathed out shakily and propped himself up on one elbow over me.

“God I’ve been waiting for this.” He groaned softly as he slowly cupped my hip before he started to slowly roll into me. I moaned softly and held onto him, needing something to hold onto. It felt so much better than I imagined. It was working away the painful memories of Rufus using me. My hand slowly slid into his hair and held on tight. He hissed a little at that and unconsciously bucked into me. I moaned in response and arched to him. His eyes were immediately on my face and I blushed vividly.

“Not to pressure you into anything but did you like it when I was harder just now?” He asked softly. I blushed and looked at him before sheepishly nodded. He cracked a smile and kissed me as he tested the thrust out again. I arched and pulled on his hair as I moaned into his mouth. “Want me to keep doing that?” He breathed out against my lips. I nodded desperately and held onto him. He chuckled and nodded as he open mouth kissed me, his tongue pressing to mine as he continued to thrust hard and slow into me.

His hand beside me slowly brushed back my hair and stroked over my skin to keep me focused in the moment. No matter what he did, he was going to keep me safe from my own painful memories. I knew that now. Despite how hard his hips were hitting me, he was treating me like I was delicate and my heart couldn’t take how much that felt good. It had ached for that sense of vulnerability and I had never realized it till now.

His grip on my hip tightened and his hips picked up speed. “You need more babe?” He breathed out against my neck as he started peppering kissed over my neck.

“More…?” I whispered out, slowly looking over to him. He chuckled and his hand on my hip moved between us and started rubbing my clit heavily in slow circles. I inhaled shakily as my pleasure spiked.

“Like that?” He chuckled as he kept rubbing it. I nodded and my eyes fluttered shut before I let out a loud moan of his name. He groaned at the sound. “Fuck babe…” he chuckled at me as he kept moving in me. “That sound is gonna push me past my control.” He groaned as he kept up with both his hand and his hips.

He stopped entirely and I shook and glared at him. He chuckled at me and pulled out before shifting me onto my side before he got behind me. “Needed to shift my position.” He whispered as he pressed himself back into me. I moaned and arched back against him. He groaned and pulled me back flush against him. “Better.” He sighed out before his hand on my hip slid down between my legs and slowly started rubbing again as he started thrusting again.

I moaned and leaned back into him, one of my hands gripping at his arm around me as the other lay resting under my head. He peppered kisses over my skin as he kept moving. His hand found mine above us and his arm shifted under my head before his fingers tangled with mine. It felt so intimate and it made my heart flutter at how happy it made me.

His hips slowly returned to the brutally hard and fast thrusts he was doing earlier and I was a whimpering mess, moaning his name into the pillow as I held onto him for dear life. I felt that coil tightening painfully inside me and I whimpered.

“Reno…!” I cried out as I looked back at him. He panted hard as he looked at me and kept going.

“I know babe, I know.” He groaned as he held me closer and his thrusts became short and sloppy, pushing me over that edge again. I cried out his name and shook a little as he kept moving in me before he bucked into me hard and settled deep inside of me.

I shivered as I felt him twitching inside me followed by a flood of warmth even deeper inside. He panted hard and held me tightly against him. He groaned as he twitched again and the heat inside me burned. I moaned at the feeling and tightened around him.

“Fuck…” he panted hard as he nuzzled into my neck. I nuzzled into his arm under my head and breathed heavily, unable to formulate words now. “Sorry got lost in the moment. Didn’t mean to cum inside babe.” He sighed. I looked back at him confused before I cuddled back into him. “You’re… you’re not mad…?” He blinked in confusion. I shook my head and held onto his arms around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the feeling of him still buried inside me. “That’s… that’s a first.” He chuckled at me. I smiled at that and leaned back, kissing him gently. He returned it and sighed as he settled into cuddling me to him. “So why am I still plugging you up?” He chuckled.

“I like feeling full.” I smiled. He chuckled and pressed his hips flush to mine. I shivered at the feeling and held onto him.

“Alright then, knotting it is.” He chuckled at me. I looked back at him confused before blushing madly. He chuckled and kissed my nose. “You’re the one not wanting me to pull out.” He teased. “It’s like you’re trying to get knocked up.” He shrugged with a laugh. I looked away from him and cuddled into him more. He paused at me not refuting it and he slowly rolled me onto my back, looking down at me. “You’re not serious.” He blinked at me shocked.

“If I am…?” I whispered out. He swallowed hard and blushed at that. I slowly smiled at him. “Who knows, I may be sterile… I’m not human after all.” I shrugged. He laughed a little and looked at me. “May not even be compatible…” I nuzzled his arm gently.

“Do… do you want us to be compatible?” He offered. I looked at him before shrugging and cuddling into him. “Babe…?” He asked softly.

“Maybe…” I whispered out. He smiled and kissed my skin gently.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He whispered to me. I nodded and kissed his hand gently. “If we can’t I will make it happen.” He laughed softly against my neck as he nuzzled me. I smiled a little at that and relaxed into his arms. “Get some rest.” He whispered to me. I nodded and promptly passed out in his arms.


End file.
